Unexpected
by KissingFire
Summary: He was always her protective older stepbrother, the only person she told anything. She was always his adorable little stepsister, the only person he genuinely cared about. The sudden attraction, after all those years, is unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Series of drabbles...Again.**

**Doesn't really have that big of a plot. Just some sibling fluff (STEP-sibling) and later on, fluff-fluff.**

**

* * *

**

Jonathon

He hated school.

The bigger, older boys of the kindergarden class shoved him in a pile of mulch, a chip got buried in his gums as he'd screamed, facefirst in that stupid mulch, as the boys threw rocks at his body.

Jonathon Wayland bit his lip as he walked home, ignoring the stinging pain in his mouth, and the aching he now felt in his back. _Oh, how it hurt._

Jonathon walked into the freakishly large, aristocratic house his stepmom had recently moved into, with her two-year-old daughter, Clarissa, who he called Clary when they weren't listening.

Clary, in his opinion, was the only good thing that came out of his father and her mother's marriage.

She was tiny and cherub-like, with wide green eyes, feathery-soft red curls, and constant dimples. He carried her everywhere, despite Jocelyn's worries that the five-year-old would drop the infant, but if she ever tried to take Clary away from her stepbrother, or he ever put her down, her little face would crumple and she would cry, until he picked her back up.

Jonathon smiled at the thought of Clary, wincing when his lips grazed against the cut in his mouth.

"Dad? Jocelyn?" He yelled shouldering open the screen door, glancing around the room, his lips turning down when he heard the faint sound of crying and screaming.

_What was going on?_

"Jonathon!" Amatis, his and Clary's nanny, rushed out from the kitchen, her wild black curls bouncing and her blue eyes wide. "I'm sorry-I know you just got back from school, but your parents aren't here, Clarissa won't stop crying..." She wringed her hands together, biting her lip. "Can you get her to be quiet? I've tried _everything, _but she just won't stop-"

Jonathon nodded, fighting back the urge to yell at the idiot woman. It was her fault Clary was upset, and if his little sister wasn't in need of him at the moment, he would've thrown a serious tantrum. Possibly kick Amatis's leg. Smash expensive China on the linoleum. Throw a chair.

"Where is she?" He snapped, struggling to keep calm. _Clary needs me. Clary needs me._

"In the playroom-"

Jonathon didn't let her finish, and instead began running up the spiraling staircase, his heart beating faster and faster as the sounds of Clary's cries grew nearer and nearer.

He opened the door to the cheerfully-painted playroom, eyes snapping around, looking for any damages. More importantly, he was looking for Clary. Images of blood covering her small little body from falling out of the window, a lump the size of a goose egg sticking from her temple. Broken bones-

Clary was seated in the middle of the playroom, eyes squeezed shut, her face red and pinched, fat tears leaving wet trails down her chubby cheeks.

Jonathon's golden eyes quickly roamed over her small, pudgy little body, quickly scanning her for any injuries or bruises.

She was in perfect condition.

Jonathon frowned. "Clary?" He whispered.

Her screaming froze, her eyes popping open. Clary's mouth stretched into a wide, three-toothed grin. Her short, chubby hands reached up, begging him to pick her up.

"Miss 'Ace," she cooed. "Miss 'Ace."

_Ace?_

"Jace. Up. Up." She made a giggly/gurgly noise, her round green eyes innocent and sweet. "Miss you. Up."

Who was Jace? Instead of picking her up, like he'd usually do, Jonathon crouched down in front of her, frowning. "Clary. Why were you screaming? Are you okay?"

Clary smacked her lips, pouting as she reached out for him, once again. "Missed you. Up now."

Jonathon shook his head. "No. You can't thow fits just because I have to go to school."

"NO!" Clary threw herself at him, tripping and falling facefirst on his lap. "No go," she insisted, scrambling to sit so that she curled on his lap like a kitten. "Stay," she ordered, along with more babbling Jonathon couldn't understand.

Jonathon wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder, sniffing her comforting scent of honeysuckle lotion, crayons and apple juice. The events of the day trickled away from his mind, and Jonathon found himself feeling indifference instead of anger towards the jerks who'd beat him up earlier.

_They _didn't have Clary, who was now currently nuzzling her curious face into the crook of his neck, crooning about purple elephants and green zebras who hate muffins.

"Who's Jace?" He discreetly wiped at his eyes, trying not to show the flaring pain as her small little hands touched the fresh bruises dotting along his back and chest.

"You," she said, poking his chest with a stubby finger. "No go, 'Ace. No go."

Jonathon-Jace rolled his eyes, but stood up, picking her up with him. Clary's legs wrapped themselves securely around his waist, her head resting against his chest, murmuring 'No go', over and over, as her eyes slid shut. Jace once again felt anger, at Amatis's account. It was obvious to him that Clary had _not _been given a nap.

He walked steadily-So as not to shake Clary too much-carrying the dozing toddler to his room.

* * *

His room was white.

He'd overheard Jocelyn complain to Dad about it, talking about how a growing kid "needed color in his life". But Jace had always kept his room painfully clean and neat, void of any color. So Dad told Jocelyn to let his son be, if he wanted to be a stoic wet blanket, it was his decision.

Jace layed Clary in his bed, not tucking her in. He knew how much she hated being tucked in. At her age, it probably made her feel trapped. He was the only one in the house who never tucked her in. Not once.

Kissing her baby-soft cheek, Jace pulled away from her, ready to go to the kitchen to get an after-school snack.

"No go," Clary mumbled. "'Ace stay."

Jace sighed, fighting the urge to smile at the little girl's determination to keep her eyes open, though she was slowly losing the battle. It didn't help that his new nickname made her sound so much more innocent, making him want to go back to holding her, the scent and feel of her enough to chase all of his worries away.

"I'm not tired," he argued, half-heartedly. Even at two, it was impossible for him to try to keep anything away from his Clary.

Her eyes opened, glassy with unsheded tears, and Jace knew that the battle was over.

He sighed, and lifted the crisp white comforter, sliding beneath. Clary clapped and curled into his side, and promptly fell asleep.

Despite not being tired, and knowing that with her asleep, it was safe for him to sneak away, Jace shook his head.

He stayed, content with laying there with his sleeping stepsister snuggled into his side.

...

...

* * *

**Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two:**

**(And on a side note, Clary and Jace get older as the story progresses. So there won't be a ten-year-old Jace getting it on with seven-year-old Clary.)**

* * *

**Clary**

She was still short, even for a four-year-old.

Too short to reach up for the door knob, and intrude on her brother's playtime with his two new best friends: Alec and Isabelle Lightwood.

Clary pouted, sitting down outside, where the sky was gray and much too cold for a toddler to be out in.

She shivered, glancing down at a small earthworm that was slowly inching its way out of the dirt. Clary's eyes flickered up; A grown robin was perched on the branch of the large oak in their yard, it's beady eyes on the worm.

Clary glared at the worm, imagining it was Isabelle, the pretty seven-year-old that had tagged along with eight-year-old Alec, and had been giving Jace puppy dog eyes as soon as they'd walked through the front door.

And then the trio had locked themselves in Jace's room, refusing to let her enter.

Unfamiliar betrayal curled in her gut; Since when had Jace ever excluded her from anything?

Mama and Michael were out. Again. She traced a sad face in the dirt with a finger. It was rare for the two to be home, and nearly unheard of on the holidays. Amatis, her nanny was more of a mother than Mama had ever been.

And now _her _Jace was beginning to slip away.

Clary slid down onto her stomach, watching the interaction between the robin, which was tense, prepared to strike; And the weak, defenseless earthworm, crawling oh so slowly towards the refuge back into the ground.

Isabelle's high giggle echoed from the open window of Jace's room, and Jace's softer chuckle followed soon after.

Jealousy rattled its cage, screaming to be let out. Clary bit her lip, turning around to glance up. The girl's profile was evident, even from where Clary sat, two stories away. Jace was sitting next to her, grinning and murmuring in that quiet voice of his.

She heard a loud screeching noise, and whirled around, just in time to see the robin capture the worm in its beak, and shoot up in the air, gobbling its juicy treat.

_That poor worm. What'd it ever do to the bird?_

Clary felt sad after the witness of the death of the cute little creature. _Stupid bird. _

The rumbling of thunder sounded over her head, and Clary glanced up. It was going to rain. Then she'd have to go inside, and be in the same building as Isabelle, with her pretty, adult-like features, and Jace, his golden eyes following _her _every move.

Clary looked back up, watching as Jace and Isabelle giggled at eachother, and talked about something that was probably stupid.

_Stupid Isabelle. With her stupid hair, and her stupid clothes from Brazil, and her stupid brother, and her stupid manners and her stupid-_

Isabelle leaned forward, and kissed Jace on the cheek.

He blushed.

Clary froze.

_Jace NEVER blushed._

She turned away, not wanting to see if Isabelle was going to kiss him again.

_And if she DOES kiss him again, I won't care. I won't. I have my own friends. I don't need Jace. _

Clary felt her lower lip trembling; Jace _was _her friend. Hers. She shouldn't have to _share _him.

It began raining.

She waited for Jace to stick his head out the window and yell for her to come in, like he usually did. Then they'd wrap themselves in warm blankets, lay in front of the fireplace, and have Amatis make them hot cocoa.

He didn't.

Instead, he closed his bedroom window.

* * *

..

..

Clary slept, under her bed.

She never actually slept _on _the mattress. Unless Jace was in the bed with her.

And since Mama always said it was inappropriate for a boy Jace's age sleeping in his little sister's bed, Clary either snuck into his room when Amatis had gone to bed, or she'd sleep with her teddy and blanket, under her bed.

Clary covered her head with her blanket, shuddering as clap after clap of lightning reached her ears.

Isabelle and Alec had left, shortly after she'd snuck into the house, and avoided bumping into Jace, or the Lightwood siblings. Thankfully. If she were to have come face-to-face with Isabelle, she just might have attacked her. Alec was nice, but was too shy. She probably would've just ignored him. And if it'd been Jace...She probably would've broken down and just cried.

_Clap._

Clary smothered her face into her pillow, stifling the surprised scream. The last thing she needed was for Amatis or Jace to hear and come running to her room.

_Isabelle probably isn't afraid of thunderstorms. _

Clary wanted to cry. Her most trusted companion ditches her for those two meanies she didn't even know, than he _kisses _one of them, a poor earthworm got eaten, and now she was about to wet herself from the loud lightning coming from outside.

She hugged her teddy bear tighter to her chest. "You won't leave me?" She whispered to the stuffed creature. "You won't forget about me?"

..

..

Her bedroom door slowly creaked open, just as another flash of lightning sounded. With the terrifying mixture, Clary didn't even bother trying to cover the bloodcurling scream that clawed through her throat.

_OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod-_

"Clary?"

The sheets were pushed aside from the floor, and Jace's cheek pressed to the hardwood floor as he stared at his younger stepsister. "Are you alright? It's just me, you can stop screaming, now."

She pushed her blanket away from her face, and stared at him. He came into her room, after getting the cooties from that yucky girl?

And he didn't look the least bit sorry.

Clary flipped over onto her other side, her back to Jace.

"Clary? What's wrong?"

She frowned, and stuck her thumb in her mouth to keep from screaming at him. _The traitor._

There was a faint scuffling sound, alerting her that Jace had crawled under to join her. She could felt his presense without even looking at him, his body heat radiating more heat than a fire.

Jace's arms wrapped around her body, snuggling into her. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Clary demanded in a petulant, but quiet voice. The last thing they needed was for Amatis to come in.

He was quiet for a long moment. "I remembered how you're afraid of storms," Jace said in a hurt, hesitant voice. "I-I thought you'd want me here."

Clary sighed. "I don't."

Jace's arms tightened around her. "Why not? Why are you so mad?"

"I saw you and Isabelle."

He pressed his face into her hair. "And?"

Clary frowned. "I'm your friend. You locked me out, for them."

Jace turned her over. She tried not to get captured by his intense stare, but his golden eyes caught her green ones. "You're my sister," he told her in a serious voice. "They will never replace you."

Clary's eyes grew wide. "Ever?"

He held up his pinky. "Pinky swear," he promised.

_Wow. He really does mean it. _

Clary raised her own pinky, linking it with his. They shook on it.

Jace pulled her back into his arms, and the lightning and thunder seemed suddenly far away, fading. She felt safe and protected in his arms, like nothing would ever be able to harm her.

"Night Jace," she murmured, burying her face into his warm shirt.

"G'night Clary," he whispered back, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

The two stepsiblings fell asleep in eachothers arms, the storm and earler arguments forgotten.

...

...

* * *

**Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed and favorited...I was completely shocked at the responses to this story. O_o Y'all make my day! ;)**

**-And sheesh. So sorry about the long-ass wait. *eye roll* I'm failing math. So yeah, not much time on FF. **

**Age in this chapter:**

**Clary: 5**

**Jace: 8**

* * *

**Clary**

He bent down so that they were staring eye-to-eye with one another. "I'll be back tomorrow," he told her. "Be good."

_Tomorrow? A whole night? _

_He's leaving me here?_

Jace kissed her cheek, ruffling her hair. "Love you, Clary," he whispered, before glancing over at Amatis, who was watching the two of them with a strange look on her face. "I'm ready to go."

She nodded. "Stay here, Clarissa," she told the little girl. "I'm dropping Jonathon off at the Lightwood's. Don't open the door for any strangers, don't answer the phone, and don't go outside."

Clary didn't say anything, remaining seated on the floor, where Jace had put her down, after saying his arms were tired and he couldn't carry her around, anymore.

Amatis had thrown a fit, on more than one occasion, when she realized the little girl refused to walk-only crawl-anywhere, unless Jace was carrying her. She'd declared that it was childish, and that a five-year-old should be able to walk.

Clary watched from where she sat on the floor, as Jace turned and waved, one last time, before walking out of the house, Amatis trailing behind him.

Her bottom lip began trembling, and she imagined throwing herself onto the floor, and screaming. That little vision left as soon as it came, when she remembered that nobody was home to hear her.

She crawled over to the floor length window, pressing her nose to the glass, watching as Jace climved into Amatis's car. His back was to her, not even pausing to glance back.

Clary wiped at a tear that had escaped down her cheek, and scowled. _He's leaving. He's leaving me. Alone._

_Meanie._

..

..

Amatis glanced over at the five-year-old, where she was sitting in the corner of the living room, her expression eerily stoic as she stared straight ahead.

_The over-dramatic, little brat. _Amatis scowled, tossing out the uneaten macaroni & cheese. _Just because her brother isn't here, she's acting like a minature zombie. _

"Clary," she said in a cheerful voice, stepping into the living room, watching the little girl warily. "Did you want to do something? Watch a movie? Play some cards? I got this new board game-"

"Don't call me Clary," the little girl said through clenched teeth. "_You_ can't call me that."

Amatis clenched her fists. _You need this job, _she mentally told herself. _Committing homocide to your bosses' daughter won't get you a raise. _

Forcing a fake smile, she tried a different approach: "Do you want me to call Maia? You could spend the night at her house, have a sleep-over..."

Clarissa was silent.

Amatis sighed, and went to do the laundry.

...

...

...

He'd promised, years ago, he'd never abandon her for his friends.

Yet, where was he now? Not with her, like she needed him to be. No, he was _gone._

Clary crawled outside, her red braids getting caught under her hands. Looking up, she frowned when she noticed a very large, unfamiliar van in her neighborhood. She sat back on her heels. It was a moving van.

A family of three stood in a half-circle in front of the large house; A mother, a girl who looked to be about Jace's age, and a short, scrawny boy that looked like he was probaby Clary's exact age.

She crawled quickly across the street, and towards the newcomers' house.

Hiding herself behind the camoflauge of some short raspberry bushes, Clary stared at the little boy, who'd quickly stolen her interest. He was probably about two inches taller than her, with floppy dark hair, peanut-butter brown skin, and mudpie eyes that were hidden behind large, crooked glasses that didn't seem to fit him.

She cocked her head; He was pretty.

She wanted to braid his hair, something Jace and Amatis would never let her do to them.

Clary sat there, waiting.

After what seemed to be a long time, such a long time the sun had already gone down, the pretty boy's mother and sister had gone into the house with their backpacks, but he stayed outside, picking at the overgrown grass.

She decided that this was the perfect opportunity to reveal herself, and crawled out from behind the bushes.

The boy's head snapped up, and he stared at her in shock. "Who are you?" He demanded, curling his legs up, protectively to his chest. He was scared of her.

Clary knelt in front of him, her head cocked thoughtfully. "I'm your friend," she told him, matter of fact. Jace had once told her that if she wanted to get what she wanted, she had to give off more confidence than she felt. "Now come over to my house, and we'll eat ice cream. And then we'll watch a movie."

He stared at her, blinking. "O-okay," he stammered, obviously not used to having this sort of attention.

Clary nodded. "What's your name?" She knew that if she was going to be having a friend, knowing his name would be helpful.

"Simon."

She wrapped her arms around him, tucking his head in her neck. "I'm Clary," she said, shocking herself. Nobody but Jace was allowed to call her that. Her lips thinned at the thought of her perfect, pretty brother. _A liar._

If he was going to abandon her, she didn't need him anymore.

She had Simon, now.

...

...

...

As awful as it sounded, she forgot about Jace.

Simon spent the night, much to Amatis's horror. But Clary had haughtily informed her that _she _was the one who said that she should've been making friends. To have a sleepover.

So that's what they did.

Clary and Simon made a tent out of her sheets and covers, and spent the night curled in sleeping bags next to her bed, him reading out loud from a scary comic book his uncle Luke had bought without his mother knowing. He got scared in the middle of the story, Clary let him sleep with her in her bag.

Simon fell asleep, his face buried in her shoulder, his legs thrown over hers. Clary rested her head on his; His hair was soft, but Jace's was silky, softer. He wasn't as warm as Jace, but he was reliable, she knew that much.

She fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

**Jace**

He was the first of his friends to leave the sleepover, homesickness making him feel slightly nauseas.

But really, if he was being honest with himself, he just missed Clary.

He felt guilty for leaving her, but Clary was Clary, so he would probably already be forgiven by lunchtime.

Slipping the key from beneath his shirt, Jace quietly unlocked the back door, knowing if he woke Amatis up, she wouldn't let him watch his show, later.

He jogged up the stairs, deciding he'd slip into Clary's bed, and surprise her when she woke up.

Opening her bedroom door, Jace froze.

Her bedsheets were stretched across the room, forming a half-tent.

Jace frowned, and lifted the opening of the tent, and his eyes widened.

Clary, _his _Clary, was curled up in the arms of some scrawny geek, in the same sleeping bag, their limbs carelessly intertwined. Like, a couples.

He dropped the sheet, his hands clenching and unclenching. _What the _heck?

Jace scowled, envy and anger filling his core. _Who the heck did he think he was, sleeping with **his **sister?_

Clary made a cute, mumbling noise, and he felt himself soften, until she snuggled deeper into the little rat's embrace.

He grabbed the hem of the blanket, and pulled.

The canopy collapsed on top of Clary and the nerd.

There were cries of surprise, and anger, but Jace backed out of the room, not bothering to check to see if Clary was alright. _She has him now, _he told himself. _She doesn't need me anymore._

Jace turned and ran out of the room.

Fear clutched at his chest at the realization settled in; He and Clary's relationship was broken. They would never have the same closeness as they had before.

He felt his face harden.

His expression wiped free of any emotion, and he remained stoic.

Clary wouldn't know him. She wouldn't be tied to his hip, anymore.

They wouldn't be the same.

* * *

**Ahh...Finally _real _sibling feelings resurface...Next chapter may or may not bounce up a few years, haven't decided...*shrugs***

**Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone wanted Clary and Jace to get bumped up a few years.**

**You asked for it...*shakes head* **

**Ages:**

**Simon/Clary: 14**

**Izzy/Maia/Jordan: 15**

**Jace/Alec: 16**

* * *

**Clary**

His loud, obnoxious Eminem alarm roared through the house about how he "needed a doctor" and some shit like that. Waking her up three hours earlier than she normally would.

Clary gritted her teeth together, and smashed her pillow over her head, trying to stifle the noise before it reached her morning-sensitive ears.

_The jerk. _

"Turn that crap off, JACE!" She screamed against her pillow.

Her bedroom door swung open, banging against her mint-green walls harder than necessary. Jace, 5"10 feet tall, too-long blond curls and gold eyes, laughed at her.

"Why would I do that?" He asked with a smirk, "And skip the opportunity of seeing your gorgeous face when you wake up?"

Clary flushed, knowing her red curls were probaby frizzing out, and her eyes were crusted with sleep. But this was Jace. She'd grown up with him, he'd seen her with braces, sometimes when he'd walked in on her while she was in the shower-She actually threw her shampoo bottle at him when that happened-it wasn't as if seeing her in the morning was so embarassing.

But the way he said it, so sarcastically and malicously, she felt inadequate.

Pulling her fluffy pillow away from her head, Clary flung it forcefully at Jace, and it smacked him square in the face. He blinked. "The hell?"

"Spare me your bullshit. Shut the door behind you." She flopped back down on the bed, hiding her burning cheeks. God, why was he such an asshole? It was like, she went out of her way to avoid him, and he tormented her, _every_ chance he got.

Jace snorted. "Nuh uh. You gotta get up. We have school."

She sighed into her mattress. "School starts in three hours and forty-five minutes, Jace. I'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "First day of high school...One would think you'd try to look your best, first impression, and everything." He squinted at her. "And Clarissa, dear, I think you'll need more than three hours to have gotten that done."

Clary sat up, and looked at him. "Get. Out." She pointed a shaking finger to the door behind him, her green eyes snapping in fury.

Jace grinned. "I don't want to-"

"Now." His cruel words coming back to her. As if she didn't already have enough insecurities without him throwing some more in the mix. Her bottom lip began trembling, and she cursed herself for being so sensitive.

Jace stiffened when he noticed the glistening of her eyes. "Clary-"

_Too late to try to take any of that back._

"Get out, Jace," she ordered flatly. "I need to get ready. First impressions, and everything." Jace winced as she tossed his earlier words back at him, but managed to keep his expression blank. "Good luck with that." He turned on his heel, shutting the door softly behind him.

Clary bit down on her lower lip. Hard.

_He's an idiot, Clary, _she told herself, repeating the exact words Simon would tell her everytime she ran to him with a crushed ego and stories of Jace's big ol' mouth. _A blind idiot. _

The blind part, she never really understood. But Simon was Simon, so she believed him.

Sighing, Clary threw on a random pair of shorts and green tank, an overly-large Chemical Romance tee over that. Running a brush hurriedly through her hair, she tied her hair back in two braids, before dialing Simon's cell.

He answered on the second ring.

Yawning. "What the hell?" He demanded in a tired voice. "Did you forget to turn on your clock, or do you just enjoy waking me up at four in the morning?"

She rolled her eyes. _What a whiner. _But she did it all the time, so who was she to judge?

"Jace woke me up," she said, tossing her small sketchpad into a pouch of her messenger bag, a couple of pencils following. _Who knows what I'll need when I get bored in class?_

"Ah," Simon said. "And you decided to release your bitchy wrath on my poor self at this God forsaken hour?"

Clary grinned, the tension from her spat with Jace beginning to leave her body. "I love how you get me."

Simon chuckled. "And I would love it if you had a girlfriend to bitch and whine about your woes with your brother." He yawned. "Especially at times like these."

Clary sighed. "When did you plan on getting up?"

"After math class, probably..." Simon hmm'ed.

"You're kidding." Clary squinted at her reflection, wondering whether or not she'd put on mascara. Or a touch of lip gloss...

She decided against it. _No need to give Jace the satisfaction._

"When are you going to be over?" She asked, as she began pulling up her favorite combat boots, the ones Jace had once told her made her look like badass. The only half-assed compliment he'd given her in years. She and Simon had made plans for him to pick her up in his neighbor's-Also his best friend-yellow van. And they'd drive to schoo together. "Or I could always walk to your place, if you don't want to waste gas." He was, afterall, still living across the street.

Simon cleared his throat, uncomfortably. "Actually, ah, change of plans..."

"Dammit, Simon." Clary sighed. "Don't make me ride with _him," _she pleaded.

"I'm sorry!" He said sincerely. "Maia wants me to drive her and her boyfriend to school, since he'll probably be too high to drive."

Clary winced. Maia, Simon's older sister, was a sweet-if not tough-girl, with an equally as sweet boyfriend. Though he'd gotten in trouble more than once with the law, Jordan was cool. But his drug-habits were going to cost her a drive to school.

"Alright. I understand." She did, though she wished Jordan would get his act together. Maia didn't deserve to have to take care of him whenever he made bad choices. "I'll see if I can get Jace to drive me." _Though he might laugh in my face or tie me to the roof of the car. _

"Wonderful. And for the love of God, Clary..."

"What?"'

"I'm going back to sleep. Do _not _call me again."

* * *

"You want me to _what?" _

Clary raised her eyebrows as she watched Jace's cereal fall out of his open mouth and down his chin. "Attractive," she sneered at him. "Tell me; Is it these charming manners that gets girls to throw themselves at you?"

"Jealousy never looks good on anyone, Clary," he told her, wiping at his chin. "Let me get this straight. _You _want _me _to drive you to school?"

Clary nodded, fighting back the urge to slap him.

"Hmm..." Jace rocked back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his incredibly large head as he surveyed her smugly. Clary tried not to notice how his black tee stretched across his broad shoulders and arms, causing his slender muscles to bulge slightly. And she most certainly did _not _notice how his golden eyes were raking up and down her short figure.

"You're wearing my shirt," he commented, his eyes stopping at her chest area, and Clary immediately crossed her arms, flustered. "So what?" She'd forgotten it was his. _Though that would explain why she enjoyed wearing it all the time. _Wait, what? She shook her head.

Jace shrugged, dumping his now-empty bowl into the sink. "Fine, I'll take you to school."

Clary blinked. "Just like that?" No blackmailing, jeerings, insults...He was already giving in?

He smirked at her, obviously enjoying her discomfort. "Just like that."

_Huh._

"Oh, al-alright then." Clary frowned in confusion. "Uh...I'll just go get my stuff then?"

Jace nodded, his face still pseudopleasant. "You do that."

...

...

...

Two hours later, Clary found herself trapped in an awkward silence with Jace while he drove neck-breakingly fast down the streets. She was grabbing the "oh, shit!" handle for the majority of the ride.

"So, Jace..." She cleared her throat, and wondered if he was being this quiet on purpose. It'd been years since they'd been alone, without insults thrown at eachother.

"Yeah?" He glanced at her sideways, a perfectly arched golden eyebrow raised.

As she struggled to think of something to talk about-_anything _to break this awkward silence, Clary blinked as she realized how little she knew about the boy she'd grown up with. _Girls. He's a fan of girls._

"How's Hailey doing?" She asked, remembering the pretty blonde he'd been dating.

Jace snorted. "Kaelie," he corrected her. "And we broke up two months ago."

_Oh._

"I'm sorry. That must've been rough."

Jace shrugged, his expression nonchalant. "Not really. I wasn't really into her."

_I doubt that._

Clary scowled at his indifference over a break up. _Even **he **doesn't have a heart out of stone. What kind of boyfriend doesn't care about his girlfriend? Ex or not._

_Toys. Girls are just toys, to him. That's all they'll ever be._

The thought of that hurt, to her surprise. Why should she care if he was a womanizer or not?

Clary nodded. "Right. Because you aren't into anyone."

Jace grinned at her. "Now, I didn't say _that..." _

She straightened. "You like someone?"

_Was that jealousy? _No. She hadn't cared then, she wasn't about to care now.

Jace looked at her. "Yeah." He sighed. "She hates me, though."

_Take that, you man-ho! _

Clary tried her best to look sympathetic. "At least the girl you like is smarter than the others."

Jace gave a small chuckle. "Sometimes she's too smart," he muttered.

The redhead shrugged, and glanced out her window, and was surprised at how disappointment stabbed at her stomach when she realized they were almost at the school. _Probably just nerves._

"Poor you. Finally found a smarty-pants."

Jace found a parking spot, and turned in his seat to stare at her.

Clary felt her butterflies beat in her belly. _What was **that** all about?_

He raised a slender hand, and brushed his knuckles across her cheekbones, and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks. "And sometimes," Jace said in a soft, velvety voice. "She's just so blind."

He dropped his hand, and the spell was broken.

Clary blinked dazedly, watching as he opened his door and jumped out, smirking at her. "You do realize," he began, sliding his black shades up his nose, "how many flies are gonna get in that mouth of yours if you don't close it?"

She felt herself go beet red as she scowled at him. "You prick," she muttered.

He just laughed, closing his door and walking away.

Clary took a deep breath, and pulled at one of her braids in frusteration.

_What the hell was that about?_

* * *

**...**

**This day will continue in the next chapter, don't worry...;)**

**And as always, my lovely readers:**

**Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dayum. Sorry if this was a little late for your liking.**

**It's called vacation, people. *stern look***

**Disclaimer: Jace and Magnus would never leave my house if I were to own them. **

* * *

**Clary**

"I don't need you walking me around like you're my father," Clary hissed from the corner of her mouth as Jace led her to the front office. "I can do this by myself."

Jace blatanly ignored her, and continued to stroll down the halls, pausing only to grin at the girls who leered at him, and do that weird guy-nod thing at his friends.

"Jace," Clary whined, trying to pull her arm free of his tight grip, but failed. "Dude, I don't want people knowing that we're related," she snapped under her breath.

Jace looked down at her. "We aren't related," he said, an odd look appearing in his eyes. "We don't even share the same blood."

She frowned at him, but stayed silent. There really was no point in arguing about it.

He _dragged _her to the front desk, winking slightly at the middle-aged receptionist, causing her to blush and give a high-pitched giggle. Clary fought the powerful urge to roll her eyes. _Honestly, _she though irratibly. _He's not that attractive. _

She felt a blush rise across her nose, the giveaway her friends would always look for to be able to tell if she was lying or not.

_Well, fine. He has his good qualities. _

_But what makes women her age think she has a shot with teenage boys?_

Clary resisted sticking her tongue out at the woman, Mrs. Verlac, when the woman's eyes landed to where Jace's hand was wrapped around her elbow. _Take that, you pedo!_

Mrs. Verlac smiled sweetly at Jace. "Mr. Wayland," she said in a buttery voice. "I find it so sweet of you to show your girlfriend around on her first day here."

Jace blinked at her. "I'm sorry?"

Clary felt herself turn red. _Forget not wanting people to think we're related: This is **humiliating!**_

"Actually-" Jace began.

"I'm his sister," Clary cut off whatever lie he was no doubt about to tell. "And as for the girlfriend part, I'm not exactly fond of incest, or anything like that."

Mrs. Verlac's eyes widened. _"Oh." _She smiled kindly at Clary, and handed her a map of the school. "Here you go, sweetie. I hope you enjoy our school."

Clary took the slip of paper, and gave the other woman a tight smile, before hurrying out the door, Jace hot on her heels.

"I have a map, so I won't get lost," she sighed, turning to give him an exasperated look. "You can leave me alone, now."

Jace didn't respond, instead he walked up to her, and crossed his arms. "Why did you tell her that?"

Clary blew at some fringe that was hanging in front of her eyes. "Tell her what?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "That you're my sister."

_Is he really making a fuss over that?_

She rolled her eyes, shifting the weight of her bag off her hip. "Because I don't want people thinking we're a couple, alright?" At his blank look, she decided to lighten the mood. "Besides, wouldn't girls stop hitting on you if they thought you were taken?" She gave a thin smile at her weak attempt at a joke, thought Jace's expression remained dull.

"I see."

He turned to leave, but guilt caused Clary to reach out and grab his arm. He froze.

"I'm sorry," she said, not knowing what she was apologizing for, but knew he needed to hear it.

Jace didn't say anything, his face still hard.

"Jace?" Clary fought the urge to hit him. She hadn't apologized to him in years, and she'd expected him to make fun of her for it, not ignore her. "Say something."

His face softened, and he gave her a cocky smirk, and the guilt faded, quickly replaced with annoyance.

Jace's hands reached around her neck, and for a minute, Clary thought he was going to wrap his arms around her.

He didn't.

His nimble fingers undid her braids before she realized what he was doing, and her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders. He was standing _so close _to her, and his scent of lemons, metal, and warmth washed over her, hypnotizing her briefly. Clary's eyes glazed over, and she stared up at him, having the urge to bite him and see if he tasted as lemony as he smelled.

Jace leaned down, his lips hovering above her ear. "Leave it down," he whispered, and Clary's eyes slid shut.

_Kiss me. _

_Hold me._

_Please touch me..._

He pulled away with a wink, and was gone.

Clary opened her eyes and blinked; His spell gone.

"That son of a bitch," she snarled, her cheeks turning red.

* * *

_"Clary." _Clary glanced over to her left, where Maia Roberts was waving frantically at her. _"Sit over here." _

Maia, a year older than Clary and Simon, had failed ninth grade last year, after being suspended for taking credit of having possesion of marijuana, though only Clary knew it was really Jordan's.

At least there was a familiar face in her class, though.

Clary slid into the seat next to Maia, and shot a smile at the short, curvy girl. "Hey, Maia," she said. "How are you liking ninth grade?"

Maia rolled her eyes. "It sucks balls," she told her. "But tenth is even worse, from what I've heard."

Clary giggled. "Lucky you." She squinted at her. "Damn, girl. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Maia sighed, and shook her head. "Jordan was caught using at some park. I had to bail him out at two in the morning."

She winced. Poor Maia. She'd tried to convince her to break things off with Jordan, but Maia had told her it was impossible. She loved him too much to leave him, no matter how much trouble he put her through.

Maia shrugged. "He paid me back though, if you catch my drift." She winked coyly at Clary, who smacked her arm with her pencil. "Spare my virgin ears," she huffed. "But seriously. Are you two alright?"

Maia nodded. "Yeah." She raised an eyebrow. "You look good with your hair down. I've never seen it like that before."

Clary flushed, remembering why exactly her hair was like that. "Thanks, but I'd rather not discuss my hair."

Maia looked puzzled at her flustered friend, but didn't push the subject.

"You see that girl, over there?" She muttered, jerking her chin to her right, her brown eyes turning dark. "The one who looks nearly naked?"

Clary raised her eyebrows, but looked over. A tall, slender girl with long blonde curls was sitting on her desk and giggling with three other girls, and indeed, looked very nearly naked. She also looked familiar.

_"Kaelie?"_

Maia nodded. "Yep." She shot Clary a smirk. "Changed a lot, hasn't she?"

Clary nodded dazedly. "Yeah. I mean..What _happened?"_

Kaelie was a cheerleader and usually wore her uniform all the time in middle school, and on dates when she and Jace used to go out. It wasn't uncommon for her to show a lot of skin, but she looked...Different.

"Jace happened." Maia pulled a pack of Twizzlers out of her bag, and looked at Clary sympathetically. "He dumped her, so she decided to change into what she thought he likes."

Clary frowned. "That's horrible."

Maia nodded, and Clary watched as Kaelie licked on a Tootsie roll pop seductively, and shook her head. "But it isn't Jace's fault. He didn't ask her to do that to herself."

Maia handed the redhead a Twizzler. "It's sweet of you to defend him," she said. "But it doesn't change anything. Your step-brother is a manwhore."

Clary sighed. "I know."

Maia cleared her throat. "Anyways, my point was that Kaelie wants your brother back."

Clary choked on her candy. _"What?"_

Her friend grinned. "Yeah. Hilarious, right?"

The other girl coughed, puzzled as she felt a heated fist squeeze her lungs. "Y-yeah. Hilarious."

Heat spread across her chest.

_Liar._

* * *

"Hey, Fray."

Clary looked up from where she was sliding her books into her bag, and gave a small smile. "Um, hey Kaelie."

The blonde was standing in front of her desk, the classroom already emptying out so that nobody was watching their exchange.

"Can I help you with something?" Clary asked, surprised at how frosty her voice sounded.

Kaelie leaned forward, her bright blue eyes in slits. "Does Jace ever...Talk about me?" She asked, her tone pseudocasual.

_I will not slap her. I will not slap her._

Clary forced her expression neutral. "Not really. Why?"

Kaelie pursed her lips and shrugged. "Is he seeing anyone?"

Clary sighed. "Hell, I don't know," she snapped. "Why don't you go ask him, and leave me alone?"

The cheerleader straightened, her expression cool. "Maybe I will."

"Whatever." Clary grabbed her bag jerkily and walked around her, striding quickly to the door.

_I should have slapped her. I should have slapped her._

...

...

...

"You looked pissed," Simon stated cheerfully, throwing his arm around a fuming Clary after he caught up with her in the hallway. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

Clary scowled. "Kaelie was hounding me for information on Jace," she told him. "I mean, why the hell would she ask me? His friends know him better than I do."

Simon shook his head. "Actually, I think you know Jace better than anyone else." He sighed. "I guess she figured one of his friends would tell Jace she was interested, but since you can't seem to stand him, she thought you'd be an easy informational source."

Clary shook her head. "I don't hate him," she said weakly.

Simon gave her a disbelieving look. "You sure do act like it," he said. "But enough about that asshole." He grinned. "Isabelle talked to me today."

Clary rolled her eyes. Simon had been crushing on the Lightwood girl for God knows how long. It used to be adorable, but now she thought he really needed to grow some balls. "Did she remember your name this time?"

Simon frowned at her as she laughed. _"Yes, _she did, thank-you-very-much."

Last year, Simon was hanging out with Clary at the Wayland-Fray's house, at the same time that the Lightwood siblings had came over to talk to Jace. And Simon had attempted to make conversation with Isabelle (Not a smart idea when you're a flustered mess). She seemed bored throughout most of it, and at when it was time for her to leave, she said: "Nice talking to you, Eric."

...Who was a pothead with pink-dyed hair at their school.

Simon sighed. "She even asked me to do her Trig homework for her. Isn't that awesome?"

Clary looked over at him, to be sure he was actually serious.

Sadly, he was.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Real romantic."

His eyes lit up when she said that. _Uh oh. _"Yeah," he gushed. "Maybe she'll..." He trailed off, his eyes widening as his gaze traveled down the hall. "Clary, get out of the way!"

She frowned, and glanced down the hall. "What are you-" A tall, very large and muscular body crashed into hers, sending Clary flying to the floor. _Oh, crap, _she thought, right before her head whipped back and cracked against the marble tiles.

_Ow. That hurt._

Clary heard the panicky voices of Jace and Simon as they both yelled her name-_Where did Jace come from?-_before she passed out.

What a nice way to start her first day of school.

...

...

...

* * *

***puppy dog eyes* More Clace fluff in the next chapter. Promise.**

**And there won't be a Jace POV for a bit. :/ Sorry. And there'll be a little bit of an explanation to why Clary dislikes her step-bro so much in the next chapter...;)**

**Review...Cause I worked my butt off on this instead of doing my homework. **


	6. Chapter 6

**omigod im like so eksited to all of u guys who revued. u mak me blush. **

**...**

**Heehee. I get chills everytime I spell like shit. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the F I got on my homework assignment from the last chapter. See how much I love you guys?...**

* * *

**Clary**

She didn't really know what happened, after that.

She was barely aware of slender, strong hands lifting her up, and cradling her to a warm broad chest. Long fingers stroked through her hair, and she heard a familiar voice whispered comforting words in her ear as they carried her.

_Crap, my head hurts._

...

...

...

**Jace**

"What _the hell is your problem?"_

Jace grabbed the new kid by his collar, and threw him against the wall.

"Hey, man..." He lifted his hands, shielding his face. "I'm sorry-"

"_Sorry? _You could've _killed _her! She might have a frickin' concussion, because of your stupid ass!"

"Jace, dude, chill." That Simon queer poked my shoulder. "Clary needs you right now."

_Needs me? She can't even **stand **me._

Jace stepped away from the fearful-looking asshole, but not before shooting him a withering look. Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, skip the drama, you diva. Take Clary to the nurse, would you?"

Jace knelt next to Clary, and slid his hand beneath her head, reveling in the softness of her curls, and red clouded his vision when he felt a bump damn near the size of a goose egg. "Are you sure she wouldn't rather have you do it?"

Simon shook his head. "No. And it's about time you two actually talked about whatever the hell's going on between you two."

Jace scowled, but mentally agreed. _It'd be easier to talk to her if she'd actually listen, for one damn minute._

As if she didn't weigh less than a sack of feathers-(And to Jace, she did.)-Jace gently lifted her up bridal style, and walked down the halls, the anger in his face enough to clear a wide path for him to carry Clary through.

He stroked some hair away from her face, and leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear in an airy light kiss. "You'll be alright," he whispered. "I'll take care of you."

...

...

**Clary**

She didn't know she was awake, until she realized her head had something _really freakin' cold _laying on it.

Clary winced; God, ice packs sucked. Especially with those cubes poking into her head.

"Clary?"

She opened her eyes. She was in the nurse's office, sickly yellow painted walls surrounded her, and posters showing the after affects of smoking, drugs, drinking, HIV...She wrinkled her nose at a particular photo of a man with some sort of skin disorder he got from smoking. Whatever happened to those posters of how to wash your hands and brush your teeth?

"Clary." She felt a hand brush against her arm. "Are you alright?"

Blinking, Clary turned around to see the last person she'd expected to see.

"Jace?" He was sitting on a red plastic chair, a few sheets of paper and an open Literature book open on his lap. "What-what are you doing here?"

Jace uncapped a water bottle, and took a swift gulp. He wiped his mouth with a flick of his wrist, and glanced over at her. "I was admiring that poster over there," he said, rolling his eyes. "I never realized you could give a boy herpes if you had a cold sore when you-"

"I saw that, thanks." Clary sat up, but froze as a shock of pain rang through her head. "Crap," she muttered, touching her head gingerly.

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it does, you idiot," she snapped, dropping her hand. Seriously. When the hell was he gonna quit the "Oh, I was so worried, are you okay," act? Or was a cheeseball talk show host gonna jump out from behind a curtain and scream that she'd just been punked?

Jace dropped his hand, his expression turned cold. "You don't have to be such a bitch. I was only trying to help," he said in a dangerously soft voice.

Clary shot him an angry look. _"I'm _being a bitch? Who was the one who broke Simon's nose when you found him camping with me?"

He gaped at her. "That was _years ago!" _He yelled, though his voice remained low. "Can't you just let it go?"

"You were an asshole. You tried to bleach my hair in fourth grade."

Jace crossed his arms. "You smelled it before you did. Your hair's still orange, isn't it?"

"It's red." She glared at him. "And in fifth grade, you pushed me down the stairs and I nearly broke my arm."

Jace was silent.

_But he was the one who rode with you in the ambulance, and the one to spend the night in the hospital with you. He was the first one to sign your cast. _Clary quickly pushed that annoying little voice to the back of her head, refusing to think about Jace like that.

She looked away from where she'd been idly tracing circles onto her leg, and at Jace, only to find him staring at her, his eyebrows drawn together. "That isn't it."

Clary blinked; Whatever she'd been expecting him to say, it wasn't that. "What?"

"No-That isn't...That's not why." _He never stutters. _He shook his head. "Bullshit. That isn't why you hate me."

She frowned at him. "What do you-"

Jace rubbed at his face, and looked at her, his eyes borderline desperate. "Why do you hate me? Why do you hate me, so much?"

"Jace..."

Clary shook her head. "I-" _I don't hate you._

The door swung open, and a tall lanky boy walked in. "Zis the nubse's obbice?" He asked, a hand cupped around his nose.

Jace glanced at the boy, looking annoyed. "Yeah. Now piss off."

The boy, Clary realized with fascination, was _glowing. _She recognized an artist when she saw one; Glitter covered the boy from head-to-toe, his black-blue hair was spiked around his head like a halo, and his brightly colored clothes looked as if they'd been painted on him.

"What happened to your nose?" She asked, sliding off the leather couch, and handing him her ice pack.

He took the ice pack with a grateful smile, and shrugged. "Some dude, who's dick is no doubt the size of a shriveled slug."

Clary coughed awkwardly. "Oh."

Jace snorted. "Probably your GaGa shirt offended him."

The boy glanced down at his shirt. "Nah. He was trying to get me to leave the boy's locker room."

Clary scratched her wrist. "That's not really nice," she said, glancing over at the boy's nose, which looked badly crooked, a stud hanging slightly off his cartilage.

He wiped his nose. "Most straight teen boys aren't." He held out his hand. "Magnus Bane."

She took his hand. "I'm Clary."

Magnus smirked. "And that gorgeous piece of manmeat to your right is-?"

Jace stood up. "Straight." He looked at Clary. "C'mon, lets go."

Clary blinked. She really had no desire to continue their conversation. "I'm uh, gonna stay here and hang out with Magnus. You can leave, though."

He scowled at her. _"Fine."_

Turning swiftly, Jace left.

...

...

Magnus whistled. "Talk about sexual tension," he remarked, cocking an eyebrow at Clary. "I was waiting for one of you to jump the other."

Clary flushed, and slapped his arm. "Gross! He's my bro-" She stopped. That didn't sound right.

_You don't look at him the way you would if you were his sister._

"That's just gross," she amended lamely.

Magnus snorted. "Fine." He winced. "Get some Neosporin, would you?" His cat-like features grew dreamy. "I want to tell you about this drop-dead sexy junior I saw earlier..."

* * *

She giggled, watching Magnus flick meatballs at the passing jocks, than ducking under the table so the victim had no idea who did it.

He was unintentionally doing a wonderful job of distracting her from Jace.

...Who was currently snuggling up with the new girl, whispering in her ear as she blushed and giggled.

Clary gripped her plastic fork tighter, and stabbed viciously at her macaroni. The noodle melted as soon as it came in contact with the eating utensil. _Ew._

"Whoa." Simon glanced up from his French book. "Don't kill the mac. You're already skinny enough as it is."

Clary shot him a sneer. "Just because I don't have boobs the size of Texas, doesn't mean I'm skinny."

Magnus straightened from where he'd been hiding, glancing around cautiously, before shooting her a sympathetic look. "In the boy world it does." He sipped his milk, and immediately gagged.

Simon snickered. "All the cafataria's milk is expired. I'd suggest hitting up the vending machines," he offered.

The Asian boy glared at him. "Thanks. Really."

Clary rolled her eyes at them. "Where's Maia and Jordan?" She asked, noticing that the couple were nearly twenty minutes late to lunch.

Simon frowned. "Maia has detention. Jordan..." He shrugged. "No idea."

_Uh oh. _

Clary sighed, giving into the urge to look at Jace and his newest toy. He had a mischevious, cat-ate-the-canary grin, his golden eyes darting over and catching Clary's eyes. The smile faded into a smirk.

He dropped a coy wink, before looking back down at the waif dark-haired girl wrapped in his arms.

Clary swallowed a bitter taste in her mouth.

_I don't hate you, _she wanted to yell across the cafataria. _You'd make it so easy to hate you._

_I want to hate you._

She pushed away her tray, ignoring the burning behind her eyes. _He isn't worth it, _she told herself. _He doesn't care._

..

..

..

"So what's up between you and Tall, Blonde, and Cockilicous?"

Clary bit her lip. "Cockilicous?"

Magnus laughed and poked her shoulder. "Yeah. Someone that hot is bound to be-"

"I get it, I get it." Clary rolled her eyes. "There's no story. Sorry."

He made a noise in the back of his throat. "You are so full of shit," he exclaimed. "Just tell me. I won't tell anybody."

Clary gave him a disbelieving look.

Magnus raised his hands. "I might tell Chairman Meow. But that's all. Promise."

_Chairman Meow?_

Clary shook her head. "It's nothing, okay? We just drifted apart, and now he pisses me off. End of story."

"I smell bullshit..."

She scowled mockingly at her new friend. "I'm telling you Magnus, we're just not close."

Magnus shook his head. "I don't think he realizes that," he said cryptically.

Clary frowned at him, not understanding. "What do you-"

"Have you seen the new kids?" Simon plopped down in between Magnus and Clary where they were sitting on a bench in the deserted hallway, snapping his bubble gum. "Penhallows. Some rich snobs. No offense, Shorty," he added, glancing at Clary.

She ignored the insult. "Penhallows?"

Simon nodded. "Aline is in our grade, I think. Her brother's already a big hit with the ladies, some fag Sebastian."

Magnus hummed. "Is he cute?"

Clary chuckled. "Sounds cute." She frowned. "Wait. How come this is the first _you've _heard of this?" Simon was usually a huge gossip, and was commonly known for always being the first person to find out about something.

Simon wrinkled his nose. "Sebastian got detention for bodily harming some girl in the hallway. Everyone's saying that Aline's spent most of the day getting cozy with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Clary clenched her fists. "That was who Jace was with during lunch?" She suddenly felt a strong urge to find the Penhallow girl and bitch-slapping her.

Simon nodded. "Attractive, but she doesn't hold a candle to Isabelle." His eyes grew distant at the mention of the other girl's name. "None at all."

Clary pretended to listen as he continued about Isabelle's glorifying beauty, but in her mind she kept replaying how intimately Jace had his arms wrapped around the Penhallow girl, how simply _right _they looked as he whispered crooning words that only Jace Wayland could say to a girl without her slapping him and blushing, her darkness and pale skin the yin to his gold and bronze yang.

A terrible knotting formed in her belly, and Clary worried for a minute that she would be sick.

_Why should I care what he says or does to other girls, much less one I don't know? _

She shook her head. She'd never really cared about it before.

_...So why now?_

Clary frowned, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. Magnus nodded as Simon began talking about Isabelle's legs, but his eyes were on Clary, his eyes full of smugness and understanding.

She cocked her head at him. _What?_

He flapped a hand. _Don't worry about it._

Clary settled back into a more comfortable position, trying not to think about how Magnus had the same expression on his face as Simon did when he talked to Clary about Jace.

...

...

* * *

"Excuse me, but are you Clarissa?"

Clary scowled, yanking her bag viciously out of her locker, whipping around to glare at the asshole-whoever it was-who was unlucky enough to try to approach her at the end of an incredibly awful day.

_"What?" _She snapped out in a growl, restraining herself from baring her teeth.

She froze when she met the eyes of the boy who'd spoken.

Oh.

_Oh._

Tall.

Dark.

Gorgeous.

Yummy looking.

The boy took a step back, his hands raised in a defensive gesture. His dark eyes were startled. "Um, I just wanted to apologize. If that's alright with you, of course?" He raised an eyebrow.

_Definitely. _

Clary felt heat rise in her face, and smiled. "Yeah, it's fine." She winced at how squeaky her voice sounded. "Sorry. I just haven't had a great day."

He grinned. "It's alright. I plan on making it better." Clary found herself giggling as he winked slyly at her.

"What do you have to apologize for?" She asked, wondering what a sort of crime this sculpted piece of perfection had committed.

He ducked his head, sheepishly. "For uh, running over you in the hallway. But I got detention, if it makes you feel any better," he added hastily.

_Running me over in the hallway...Detention-_Clary blinked in understanding. "Oh. You must be Sebastian."

Sebastian blushed and ducked his head shyly. "Yeah...Word gets around fast, I guess."

Clary nodded. "So um...Apology accepted," she said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, and slightly suffocated. _Why would she feel that way? Sebastian was so nice, sweeter than any of the other horndogs at this school._

Sebastian shook his head. "No. I have to make it up to you."

Clary lifted her messenger bag over her shoulder, and raised her eyebrows. _Okay?_

Sebastian began walking next to her. "Let me take you on a date."

She glanced down at her Swatch. It'd been a...two minute conversation, and already he was asking her out. Confident, was he?

"I dunno, Sebastian...I'm not allowed to go out on school nights."

He didn't skip a beat. "Friday night, then."

Unbidden, her thoughts drifted to Jace. What would his reaction be to her dating, for the first time?

_Why would he care? _She scolded herself, wanting to laugh at the absurdity of Jace actually _caring _about what she did in her love life.

She thought of Jace, about Kaelie and Aline, how he always seemed to have a different girl.

Clary pushed away the voice that whispered how she shouldn't be doing this with Sebastian, a boy she didn't know and was already making her feel uncomfortable, and smiled shyly at him.

"I would love to go on a date with you," she said, ignoring the familiar gaze of _his _amber eyes boring holes into the back of her head, and the hurt she didn't understand, oozing from them.

...

...

* * *

**Eeep! *hides face***

**I am so sorry about the long-ass wait...I just couldn't finish this chapter. Whenever I'd sit down to write...*poof!* Inspiration would leave me. :( **

**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**

**Review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooo...I guess it's safe to say a lot of you like Jace jealous. Heehee. **

**...And yet again, this chapter was disgustingly late. *sobs* Exams are this week, so I've spent the majority of my time studying. Plus, it's Mother's Day weekend. I have been one busy bitch.**

**Disclaimer: *eye twitches* I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"There is _no way you are going out _with that bastard!" Jace roared, her bedroom door swinging open as he shot in like a bull who'd spotted red.

Clary looked up from her open Biology book, and rolled her eyes-Seriously. Who the hell in their right mind assigned homework on the first day of school?

"Actually, I am. Not that it's any of you business," she snarked, glaring at him before looking back down at her textbook. _How the heck am I supposed to know any of this crap already?_

Jace ran his hands wildly through his already messy hair, his normally wide eyes narrowed into angry slits. "No, you don't understand," he said desperately, looking ready to rip his golden strands out. "You don't know how guys think. Penhallow only wants to get into your pants, and then he'll toss you away like trash. I _know these things, Clary. _I won't let them happen to you."

Clary nibbled thoughtfully on her cupcake eraser. "And what you're saying is you know all of this, because you've done it so many times?" She inquired thoughtfully, as she scribbled down a random answer. It wasn't as if the teacher was going to read _32 students' work word-for-word, _afterall.

Jace dropped his arms, looking relieved. "_Yes, yes." _He took a deep breath, relaxing slightly. Then his eyes flew open and he stiffened again. "Wait! NO! That isn't what I meant. I mean I-"

Clary pushed her homework off her lap, and planted her hands on her hips, her eyes tight as she glared at her stepbrother. "Excuse me," she snapped. "But hypocritic much? I've heard enough stories about you and your _'escapades' _to know that you have plenty of critters hiding around in your-"

Jace slapped his hand against her door, the sound clapping through the room sharply. "You don't know anything!" He snapped, his face tense. "You might think you do, but you're too selfish to really think about anyone but you and your little friends."

Clary flinched, anger building inside of her. "Get out," she snapped. "Drop the over-protective-brother bullshit, or get out of here."

He rubbed at his face, his shoulders drooping slightly. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I just don't think that asshole's good enough for you."

She opened her mouth to bite out a rude retort about how ironic a manwhore like himself actually had standards, but he looked so..beaten down, she figured it would only hurt him more. Clary scowled at herself for caring, and pulled at one of her braids, which she'd tied back after coming home from school, in aggravation.

Jace dropped his hand and slowly walked over to her bed, his posture tense and his face cautious. _As if he were approaching a wild animal, _she thought dryly.

He sat down next to her, and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said, his voice so soft, she had to strain to hear him, even though he was right next to her.

Clary bit her lip, inwardly scolding herself as she felt her skin heat up at the feel of his body shift closer, reading over her shoulder. "I'm not sorry," she retorted petulantly. "You _are _a manwhore."

He grinned wickedly, temporarily reminding her of some sort of imp.

..._An incredibly gorgeous imp. _

She shook her head; Whoa. Where the hell did _that _come from?

Jace shrugged. "Yes, but I am experienced. I'm willing to bet you don't even know what a rabbit is."

Clary blinked. "Uh, yeah, I do." How stupid did he think she was? "Cute little bunnies with big ass ears and pink little noses. Usually gets eaten by foxes and hawks. Duh."

He stared at her for five seconds, before he busted out laughing. "Oh, yeah," he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "That's totally what a rabbit is."

Clary frowned at him and huffed. "Fine then, Einstein, what's a rabbit, then?"

Jace leaned over and whispered in her ear, the coolness of his breath on her ear causing goosebumps to break out along her arms. Then what he'd just said registered in her mind.

_Oh, my God._

_"Ew!" _She smacked his chest, which was vibrating-NO!, not _vibrating,-shaking _with laughter. "That's gross! Ugh!" She shuddered.

Jace snickered. "Oh, God-You should've seen your face.." he grinned, ducking away as Clary hurled a green fluffy pillow at him.

She couldn't help but giggle along with him, feeling slightly ridiculous. How was it, that just minutes after shouting at eachother, they were already rolling around on her bed, laughing?

Somewhere, however, along with the laughing and giggling, the two of them rolled so that they were nose-to-nose, and she felt her breathing stop, start again, and then stop.

_He was so close..._

Jace's eyes roamed over her face, his expression unfamiliar. He'd never looked at her like that. Like...However it was he was looking at her.

"Are you really gonna go out with him?" He asked, his voice low. "Even though you don't really know him?"

Clary sucked in a shaky breath. _Yes, _she wanted to shout in his face. _Yes, I'm really going to date him. _But when he looked at her like that, she began regretting even saying yes to Sebastian's offer. "Yes," she whispered. "I am."

* * *

**Jace**

_Don't punch him in the face. Don't punch him in the face. Don't..._

Jace's hands itched into fists, watching as Penhallow whispered something in Clary's ear, making her giggle. _Screw this. If he makes her laugh like that again, or if he even **touches **her, I **will **punch him._

He stood stiffly, awkardly even, in the doorway of the living room, watching as Penhallow pulled Clary's too-big hoodie over her head, and tugged her two braids out. _DON'T TOUCH HER._

Clary glanced over at Jace, and he felt himself soften at the sparkling in her eyes, and the excited smile on her face. He couldn't ruin this for her.

"I'll be back at ten. Kay?" Her eyes left his, giggling as Penhallow's fingers sloped down the crook of her neck.

Jace swallowed and shook his head. "Nine."

Penhallow raised an eyebrow at him. "It's Friday. Can't you let me keep your sister just a bit longer?"

Jace felt ready to snap, to just pound the little schmuck six feet under. _How many times had he, himself, said those same words to some girl's father, or an over-protective brother? _

_An excuse to stay out late so he can try to get into her pants._

He shook his head, jaw clenched. "Nine. Or she doesn't go at all."

Clary scowled, but he didn't back down. _She'll thank me, eventually._

Penhallow shrugged. "Fine." He glanced down at Clary. "C'mon, babe. We're gonna be late for the movie if we don't leave now..."

Jace cleared his throat. "Hold on. Clary, can I talk to you for a sec?"

She murmured something to Penhallow-The urge to snap the bastard's neck when her lips brushed his earlobes nearly blinded him-and he nodded, walking out the door.

She gave Jace an annoyed look. "Was that necessary, Jace?" She asked, her happy expression fading into an exasperated one. "I thought we'd talked about this; I'd be careful, you'd pull your head out of your ass and stay out of it."

Jace nodded; God, she was so adorable when she acted bossy. It reminded him of when she was younger, and demanded this and that. And at the same time, she was so dependable. Depended on him to carry her everywhere, to protect her, play with her...

He sighed. "I know. I just-" What? How could he say _'I don't love you like a brother should, and I want you to stay with me instead of going out with that asshole'_?

"I worry about you," he said, deciding not to admit that particular little piece of info. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Clary's shoulders relaxed, and she shook her head, smiling at him. "Jace..." She walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands not even reaching eachother. _She's so tiny._

She propped her chin on his chest, and smiled sweetly up at him. "You don't need to worry about me," she reassured him. "I'll be fine. And if Sebastian isn't a gentleman, Simon and Magnus will kick his ass." She gave him a stern look. "At least I trust them to keep him alive while doing it."

Jace decided to pull the old little trick he used when they were little. Sticking his bottom lip out slightly, Jace pouted.

Clary giggled, though it sounded different from her Sebastian-giggle. Better, even. "That's adorable," she admitted, tapping on his portruding lip. "But I'm still going."

Jace crossed his arms petulantly, and watched her run out the door. "Be safe," he called after her.

She rolled her eyes. "I will. Trust me, will you?"

_I do._

_I just don't trust him._

* * *

Jace waited impatiently, as he ran around the house, throwing his jacket on, pulling on his shoes and kissing Amatis on the cheek good-bye.

She finally picked up. _"There'd better be a reason why you're calling me in the middle of my date, asshole."_

_Charming as ever. _"I need a favor."

She made a disgusted noise. _"Do I look like one of your whores to you? Hell, no."_

"Please. I really need your help."

She gasped. Something so unlike her. _"I'm sorry, but did I hear that correctly? Jace Wayland's admitting he needs help, **and **saying please?"_

Jace glanced out the window. Crap. They were about to leave. "Yes. It's about Clary."

_"When is it not about Clary?"_

He rolled his eyes. "I need you to help me follow her on her date."

_"Oh, of course! Let me just ditch** my** date and follow your sister on **her** date. Do I look like an idiot to you?"_

"I'll tell Simon you need help in Biology if you go with me."

She sighed. _"Mm, he's such a sweetheart..."_

"So you'll help?"

Another sigh. _"Let me get rid of Raphael. I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"Thanks, Izzy."

* * *

**Hmm...**

**Happy Mother's Day!**

**Review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Right off the bat, I have to say that I've read all of the flattering reviews that ya'll left in my inbox. And as much as I wanted to reply to them, FF was being a sonofabitch, and wouldn't let me. :( **

**And on the side note, Jace was telling Clary that a rabbit was another name for a vibrator...(Forgot who asked, so I'm just throwing it out there...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI or Jace. Sometimes his misfortune, yes, but not his cockilicous self in general. :(**

* * *

**Jace**

"I have to say, I am a little impressed," Isabelle remarked as she climbed gracefully into the passenger's seat of Jace's car, dressed as if she were about to go clubbing. "Stalking your sister on her very first date ever," she amended, catching his blank look. "I knew you weren't as bad as everyone says you are."

Jace rolled his eyes, stepping hard on the gas the second her door shut. "I'm not trying not to be good," he snapped, glancing panickly around before he spotted Penhallow's pickup speeding down the street. He followed the chevrolet. "Penhallow doesn't deserve Clary. She doesn't need a-an asshole who just wants to sleep with her. She needs to be taken care of."

Isabelle, who'd been reapplying her eyeliner in the car's review mirror, glanced at Jace, her expression annoyed. "And there he goes again," she announced to herself. "Makes anything involving romantic intentions into a pissing contest."

Jace made a scoffing noise. "Trying to keep Clary from making a huge mistake?" He demanded, turning to glare at his friend. "Excuse me, but since when had that ever become a bad thing?"

Isabelle shrugged, elegantly swiping silvery blue lip gloss across her lips. "You are a jerk to Clary, and while you insist you care about her, everything you've been doing is for your own gain." She tossed her makeup into her sleek metal clutch. "Crashing her date isn't going to make her like her anymore than she does already."

Jace tossed a stick of spearmint gum into his mouth, and sighed. "You don't understand," he said, quietly, "what it's like to care about someone, only to have them hate you, and have no clue what you did in the first place."

She looked over at him, unsympathetically. "You really do need to grow some balls," she told him bluntly, before turning around to face her window, not speaking to him again for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Wow. Fancy." Isabelle tucked a strand of thick dark hair behind her ear, surveying the highly-exclusive restraunt critically. "What I wouldn't give to burn it to the ground."

Jace snorted, glancing over at her. "You can get the chance, after Clary's date is over."

Isabelle tore her gaze away from the large building, and frowned at him. "I thought they were going to a movie after this?"

Jace shook his head. "If we do this right, their date won't last through half the meal."

She raised an eyebrow. "She is so kicking your ass, when she finds out."

...

...

**Clary**

Sebastian smiled crookedly at her from across the table. "So," he said, taking a deep breath. "What do you think?"

Clary smiled back. "It's nice," she admitted quietly, surprising herself. Normally, she was a loud person. But something about Sebastian made her feel like she should be quiet, and hear what he had to say.

He nodded. "I knew you'd like it," he stated, looking ridiculously pleased with himself. "You look like the kind of girl who enjoys to be spoiled and pampered. Like a princess." Sebastian winked at her. "It's too cute, really."

_A **princess**? _Clary forced a small grin at him, though inwardly, she wanted to bitch slap him. _Do I look, or act, like a princess to him? _Then, before she could push the thought back: _Jace wouldn't have said that. Probably something about me being to violent for a princess, or some crap like that. _This time she grinned genuinely, remembering the time when Maia had tried to force her into playing Snow White one time on a play date when they were younger. After tackling the older girl, and screaming that she wasn't stupid enough to open the door to an old lady, Maia ended up being Snow White and Clary was the evil queen.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Anyways," he continued. "I just wanted to apologize for upsetting your brother." He ducked his head shyly. "I did not mean to cause any grief between the two of you."

_What. The. Hell? _Clary gaped at him. What century did he think he was from? The nineteenth?

"And," he leaned across the table, and took her hand. "I think you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." His eyes raked over her subtly, and winked slyly at her. "Simply divine."

Clary felt herself start to blush. _It doesn't hurt, _she thought to herself, _to have a nice coversation without wanting to punch somebody. Or fighting. _

She frowned. She really should stop comparing him to Jace. They had nothing in common. Why was she even _thinking _about him on her _date, _of all places?

"So, Sebastian," she began, deciding to ask him about his sister. _The one who was wrapped around Jace a few days ago. _

_Dammit! Must. Stop. Thinking. About. Him._

"Aline seems very swe-" Sebastian spoke over her, smoothly. "Clarissa, might I suggest you get the shrimp soup? It is delicious, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it immensly."

Clary blinked at him. _O-kay..._

"Actually..." She glanced down at her menu. "I was thinking about just getting a cheeseburger. And maybe some fries?"

Sebastian looked horrified. "A _cheeseburger?" _

Clary nodded. "Um, yeah..." She raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

He shook his head. "The _calories..._and _carbs." _Sebastian took a sip from his glass of water. "How about you get a Caesar Salad and that shrimp soup." He looked slightly more calmer. "Yes, that will be better."

Clary coughed. "I want a cheeseburger, actually, Sebast-" He looked away from her, and smiled politely at the waiter who'd just approached their table.

_Why is he ignoring me? _Hurt flared up in her chest, and Clary bit on her lip. _What's so wrong with me that I can't even carry on a conversation without being ignored or interrupted?_

She was so upset, that when Sebastian ordered her a salad and that stupid soup, she didn't bother to correct him. Somehow, she knew that he probably wouldn't listen.

As soon as their waiter left, Sebastian turned to smile sweetly at her. "So, Clarissa," he said. "How do you feel about tennis tomorrow? My father has a membership at the country club, so we can go and do whatever."

_I hate tennis._

_In fact, I suck at tennis._

Clary new that if she said that, he'd just find a way of getting her to go, anyway.

She nodded, smiling weakly. "Sure. Sounds great."

* * *

**Jace**

He frowned from where he and Isabelle sat at a small table, a few yards away from Clary and Penhallow. "The hell?" He demanded, snapping his menu shut.

Isabelle looked up from where she'd been clinking her fork against her glass wine glass, looking bored. "What?"

Jace felt his hands tighten around his menu, and gritted his teeth. "That bastard just ordered for her."

Isabelle took a bite from their appetizer rolls, and shrugged. "That's kinda corny. And romantic."

He shook his head. "Clary _hates _shrimp."

Isabelle groaned, and rolled her eyes. "Then why would she let him order shrimp for her? Honestly, Jace, don't you _know _her? Like, at all?"

Jace ran an irratible hand through his hair. "I did. I mean, I _do. _It's just..." He shook his head. "She doesn't let me."

Isabelle nodded. "So, then why are you hiding behind your menu?"

He stared at her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, looking exasperated. "Why the hell are you hiding from her, if you want to know her better, and want her to notice you? I mean, come _on."_ She gave him a look. "Not even you are that stupid."

Jace scowled at her. "Thanks. I appreciate your support."

Isabelle shrugged. "I'm here to help."

He sighed, and glanced back over to Clary's table, and stiffened. "How about helping me now?"

She looked up; Her expression puzzled. "Already?"

Jace didn't look at her, his gaze still trained on Clary and Penhallow's table.

Isabelle looked over, and inwardly groaned. _Poor dude, _she thought sympathetically.

Clary was staring back at Jace, looking well and thoroughly pissed.

* * *

**Clary**

She didn't talk, hardly.

Sebastian spoke to her about his plans for the future, how he planned to go to college, have a wife, and have three kids.

When he started on what the kids' names were going to be, Clary let her mind wander. What was she doing here? Sebastian didn't treat her like she wanted, and she couldn't even talk to him as an equal.

And she missed Jace.

Clary didn't even bother pushing away that thought. She _did _miss him. If he were here, he'd be making fun of the way Sebastian talked and dressed, and would rip him a new one if he found out Sebastian was treating her like she was some sort of..._Lower _person.

And he would be able to cheer her up.

Clary sighed, and took a spoonful of the soup.

_Oh, God. _She made a face, and it took remembering all the table manners Amatis had taught her, to keep her from spitting the foul crap out. _It tastes...Inhuman. Gro-ss. _

Sebastian, luckily, didn't notice her disgusted face. Otherwise, knowing him, he'd probably try to give her a lecture on proper eating techniques and manners. _Doucheface._

Clary felt an uncomfortable tickling sensation on her skin, like thousands of ants crawling across her arm hairs. The same feeling she always got when she was being watched.

Frowning in confusion, she slowly turned her head to her left, and felt her stomach drop.

Anger clawed and roared in her chest.

_Unbelievable._

Jace and Isabelle were sitting across from eachother, both staring at her with "hands caught in the cookie jar" expression.

Clary cut Sebastian off, not even bothering to hear him protest. "I'll be right back."

She stood up, her hands clenched into tight fists, as she stomped over to where Jace looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. _Just wait till I'm through with him, _she thought malicously.

Clary stopped right in front of their table, a large and incredibly fake smile on her face. "Hey!"

Isabelle shot Jace a "told ya so" look, while he just looked guilty.

"Hi, Clary," Isabelle replied airily, wagging her slender fingers at the other girl. "Nice catch." She nodded at Sebastian, and grinned wickedly. "Let me know when your finished with him, and I might have a turn."

If she hadn't been so pissed at Jace, Clary would've laughed. It was so like Isabelle to try to break the tension with a comment like that.

"So, Jace." She turned to give him one of her cheesy grins. "Having fun?"

He swallowed, and smirked back. _Oh, Jace, _she thought. _Cockiness will only get you so far in life. _"I am, actually," he said in that obnoxious way of his, that made most girls hearts melt, but made Clary fight the urge to punch him. "I find incredibly entertaining to watch that prick order you around like some dog, and how you let him walk all over you."

_He's supposed to take my side; Not Sebastian's!_

Clary closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Jace," she said. "Please tell me why the hell you're following me on my date."

Jace exhaled heavily through his nose, and looked at her. "Because I don't trust you, Clary," he said between clenched teeth. "I don't trust you to make a smart choice, so I followed you."

She stared at him, her breathing quickening.

_He didn't just say that._

Clary felt her fists fall loosely to her sides; Both him and Sebastian thought she was some immature little girl who couldn't take care of herself.

_Screw this. I'm out of here._

"Fine." She pulled a leaf out of Jace's book, and made sure to keep her expression carefully blank. "You win, Jace." She nodded at Isabelle. "You too, Izzy."

She glanced over her shoulder, over to where Sebastian was watching her. She looked back at Jace. "You just couldn't let me go on one stupid date," she said lowly, her voice unsteady.

Jace's eyes widened, having caught the slight wobble in her tone, and stood up. "Clary-"

Clary shook her head, and backed away. "Don't."

Then she turned and ran out of the restraunt. The sound of Isabelle slapping Jace upside the head and telling him out he'd screwed up wasn't even enough to make her stop.

* * *

**...Eh. **

**Review...Please? *pouts***


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh. Yeah, I love all of you to death, but seriously? Shut the hell up about my updating. I have plenty of pressure going on in my life, and writing's supposed to relax me, not make me want to throw my computer across the room.**

**Anyhoo, bitch rant over now...:P**

**So, this chapter's gonna be kind of fluffy. And a little shorter than the others. Probably a couple hundred words smaller.**

* * *

**Clary**

_Typical, _she thought sourly, stomping down along the side of the deserted street, her arms wrapped tightly around her. _As soon as I realize I went out on a date with a control-freak asshole, I see my stalker step-brother and his friend, because he thinks I'm some stupid brat who can't take care of herself._

Clary sighed. Maybe she _did _overreact. Maybe Jace just wanted to protect her. _He has a dumb way of showing it. _

She shivered, and hugged herself tighter. _Damn. I should've asked Sebastian for a ride back. _She blushed, realizing she'd just walked out on her date-Her uptight, douchebaggy date-in a mini temper tantrum. _I'll apologize on Monday. And tell him that we probably shouldn't go out again. _She didn't think she'd be able to stomach another date.

Guys officially suck.

They began sucking even more, when she heard the familiar purring noise of Jace's car.

"Clary!" She heard him call out, and began walking even faster. _Ignore him. Keep walking. Don't look back. _

"Dammit, Clary! Stop pulling this crap. It's freezing, and you aren't dressed for this kind of weather." _Gee, thanks, Dad! _"Clary, please." His voice's tone had changed, slightly. More desperate, pleading.

Totally unlike him.

Clary huffed, but stopped, and turned to face his approaching car.

Jace's window was down, and his golden head was stuck out, his expression a mixture of surprise and relief. He hadn't expected her to stop, probably.

"Clary..." he bit his lip, making himself look adorably vulernable. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry," he said, the worry leaving his face, replaced with determination. "Because one, you don't now how to take care of yourself. You just showed that when you walked out of that stupid ass restraunt, and in the opposite direction of where we live."

Clary blinked, and looked around her. _Well, crap, _she thought. _He's right. Damn. So much for not being some pansy princess. _

"And, you're being incredibly unfair." Jace scowled at her, and Clary shrank away from his gaze, unused to having his anger directed at her. "What in the hell," he demanded, "did I ever do to you? You hate me and treat me like crap, for what reason?"

Clary tried to grasp at whatever was left of her self-righteousness, only to find out she had none. He'd stripped away the arguments and excuses she'd collected over the last few years, and now she was no longer in the upperhand, this time. She was defenseless.

"What did you do?" She demanded. "Jace, you were never there for me! You were always out with your friends, or your newest toy!" Clary kept her expression angry, not allowing the hurt she'd been feeling ever since he'd left to spend the night at the Lightwood's house show. He didn't deserve to see her cry; Not when he was the one who caused it.

_"I was always there for you!" _Jace's expression turned furious, and he kicked open his car door, oblivious to the traffic around them, and stared at Clary incredously. "What the hell? I was always there, and you took it for granted! It isn't my fault you can't get over that grudge, Clary." He dropped his hands, which he'd been weaving through his hair. "I'm sorry you were too blind to realize that."

Her stomach dropped.

He has always been there for. He was her brother, and her best friend. He hugged her when their parents never did. He made sure she had something to laugh about, even when she was on the verge of crying.

_And she'd turned her back on him, because she was jealous of having to share him. _

Clary swallowed down on a fat lump that had risen in her throat as she'd began thinking about Jace, making it harder and harder for her to breathe. _I am such a bitch._

Jace looked at her, his face softening. "Hey," he whispered.

Clary looked down, at her feet, and sniffled, scolding herself as she did so. _Dammit, she was supposed to be letting him see her cry. _

She felt a warm hand slide up her cheek, caressing it lightly. "Don't cry," Jace murmured. "I _hate _it when you cry." Clary blinked, causing a tear to escape; She hadn't expected him to say something, well, actually _sweet. _"Really?" She looked at him, though he looked kind of blurry because of her misty eyes.

Jace shook his head. "No. I was just trying to get you to look at me."

Clary snorted through her tears. "That's realy sweet of you."

He grinned at her, and reached a hand out, hesitant to touch her. "Is-is this alright?" He looked worried and hopeful. Clary felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through her at the thought of him touching her.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Y-yes." She cleared her throat, realizing she sounded all croaky. _Real attractive. _That thought puzzled her. Jace was supposed to be a brother to her. Why would she care if he thought she was attractive or not?

He released a relieved breath, and slid his large hands up onto her bare arms, the rough pads of his thumbs rubbing circles soothingly onto her skin. _He was trying to warm her up. _

Clary smiled when she realized his intentions, and as his fingers trailed up to her shoulders, under the short sleevs of her shirt, and back down, goosebumps broke across her skin. _Of all people, _she thought, blushing.

Jace glanced down at the small bumps. "Cold?" He asked, but with a knowing smirk.

Clary blushed even bright, and pulled away. _Brother, brother, brother, _she chanted inwardly. _Step-brother. Not exactly blood-related-_Not going there. She shook those thoughts away. Things were finally starting to look up, and there was no way in hell she was going to ruin it already.

Jace made a whiny noise at the back of his throat, and pulled her back, this time wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her against his chest. "Don't be embarassed," he said. "I have that effect on everyone."

Clary rolled her eyes, but didn't resist when he began stroking her head, and rested her cheek on his chest.

"So," she bit her lip. She found it incredibly unbelievable that he'd "forgiven" her, after treating him the way she had. "Um, are you, you know...Pissed?"

Jace glanced down at her. "Hell, yeah, I am!"

She stiffened. "I-I'm sorry I treated you-"

He waved that off. "No, I'm not talking about that." He picked up one of her braids. "I thought I told you I liked it better down?"

Clary surprised herself by giggling. "I don't believe saying I cared about how you like my hair, Jace." He scrunched his nose down at her, distastefully. "You are such an ego-crusher," he told her, tightening his grip teasingly. "Now, get in the damn car, before you start to freeze."

She rolled her eyes, but jogged around to the other side, and climbed in. Jace jumped in, and glanced over at her. "You sure you wanna go home?"

Clary, who'd placed her hands in front of the vents as heat blasted onto her, looked over at him in surprise. "Where else would I want to go?"

Jace fiddled with his hands, which were rested ontop of the steering wheel. "I mean-I wouldn't stop you, but you could always go back on your date with Sebastian."

Clary felt herself feel that warm, tingly thing again. He was giving her a choice, instead of making the decision for her. _Like Sebastian. _Like he would when they were younger.

"Nah." She glanced over at Jace, who was watching her intently. "I'm fine here."

He grinned, revealing a dimple in his left cheek, and her heart clenched. _Stop it, _she thought fiercly. _What are you doing to me?_

"Awesome," he answered, looking more confident now that he knew he didn't have to compete against Sebastian. "We can have movie night at home, then."

Clary nodded. "'Kay." She glanced down at her watch. "Simon might be asleep, though."

Jace smirked. "Guess I've got you all to myself, then."

She swallowed. "Guess so."

* * *

**Short...So short...**

**I have a huge _Math Test _(shit) tomorrow, so I updated SUPER early. **

**Your welcome. ;) **

**Review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your kind reviews. I appreciate and adore them, greatly.**

**...**

**Does anybody talk like that in real life? That were, you know, born in the late twentieth and the twenty-first century?**

* * *

**Clary**

_The Hangover? God, he's such a guy._

Still, despite her distaste for the movie ever since she saw the trailer, Clary found herself leaning against Jace, she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, _damn,_" she giggled. "Moron. 'They gave out rings in the Holocaust'?" She snickered.

Jace stopped laughing. "So...They didn't?"

Clary looked over at him; His face was confused and slightly embarassed. _Aw, cute. _No, not _cute. _Step-brother. "No, Jace," she sighed. "They didn't."

He frowned. "Huh. Wonder why he would think that, then..." He turned back to the screen.

She rolled her eyes, and tossed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. _Honestly. _She would have to ask Isabelle to make sure Jace didn't fall asleep in history anymore. Or her brother, Alec. Though he might take to much pleasure in stabbing Jace with a pencil every ten minutes...

Clary felt herself involuntarily stiffen when she felt Jace shift next to her on the couch, and dropped his head lightly down onto her lap. "Mmm..." He nuzzled his face into her abdomen. "You're so soft. And warm." His voice was low, and his arms snaked around her waist, pressing himself tighter against her.

Clary swallowed, and looked down at him. "Uh, the TV's in the other direction, Jace."

He mumbled something, causing her stomach to vibrate and tickle a bit. "Don't care," he muttered. "'M tired."

"Already?" Clary sighed. "God, you've hardly changed at all, have you?" It was so like Jace; Not once, whether on a date or just watching plain old TV, he'd fall asleep during the show or movie.

Jace chuckled, before going still.

Clary finished the movie, and when she noticed Jace's deep breathing slow, she began running her fingers through his curls, amazed by how silky and soft the strands were. _I will not be jealous, _she tried to convinced herself. _I will not be jealous of his awesome hair. _

She sighed, and reached over to an armchair that Jocelyn always sat in when she was actually home, and tucked it around Jace's sleeping body, before turning off the television and hunkering down so that she was snuggled up with Jace, trying to ignore how warm his chest felt against hers, and how even though he was sleeping, she felt like he was watching her.

_Oh, God. I've missed him._

* * *

"Wake up..." An amused voice hovered right above her ear, and Clary wanted to smack the amusement off of the speaker, but didn't feel like getting up to do so.

"Claaarryy," his voice was softer, and she felt goosebumps break out across her skin when she actually _felt _soft lips brush along the lobe of her ear. _Surely he didn't-_

"C'mon." She felt a hand pull at a strand of her hair, and he sounded whiny. "I'm bored and hungry."

Clary groaned and turned over, landing on a solid chest.

_A bare chest, to be exact._

_WHAT?_

Clary squeaked and opened her eyes, sitting up.

..._Which_ only made her so that she was straddling a snickering Jace.

"You jerk!" She slapped his chest-When had it come off?-and crossed her arms, fighting the urge to pout. "It's Saturday," she grumbled, laying back down, but keeping her hands under her head as she did so. "Let me sleep."

Jace pushed her back up, and grinned wickedly. "But I like this view so much better," he simpered, his eyes not-so-subtly lingering on her breasts, which were very nearly hanging out of her too-big tee that had gotten pulled down when she'd been asleep.

"Perv." Clary turned bright red and hastily covered herself with her thin arms.

Jace reluctantly pulled his eyes away from her crossed arms, and up to her face.

_Crap. _Clary felt her stomach turn; _Why the hell does he have to look so good in the morning? _His messy hair was even curlier than usual, his normally wide eyes were heavy-lidded. _At least there's no "wood", this morning._

"But I'm hungry," Jace said, and ran his hands up her sides. As much as Clary tried to think of his gesture as innocent and brotherly, she had to fight off the shiver of his hands touching her. "And I don't know how to cook."

Clary hummed and crawled off him. "Easy: Get a bowl, box of Cheerio's, pour in some milk. A seven-year-old can do that."

Jace shot her a horrified look. "Cereal?" He demanded, looking at her as if he were experiencing physical pain. "You're killing me, woman."

Clary rolled her eyes. "God, you're such a drama queen." She patted down her hair. "Get Amatis to cook for you."

Jace rolled so that he was sitting up, and gave her the same crooked grin he always used when he knew he was about to get his way. "But your cooking's so much better," he said, his voice soft and childish. Jace ducked his head slightly, looking up at her through the long, thick eyelashes that casted shadows across his cheekbones. _He wasn't playing fair._

She scowled, and he grinned widely, already knowing he'd won. _Already. _"Fine," she grumbled. "Ass."

Jace jumped off the couch and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Thanks, Clary." With a lingering hair ruffle, Jace walked out of the room. "Wake me up when breakfast is ready!" He called over his shoulder.

Clary was too shocked to be angry; Her hand was pressed to her cheek, her eyes wide and surprised.

_Step-brother. He was being playful when he kissed you._

_Bad thoughts._

_Step-brother._

_He's my step-brother._

* * *

"Is that bacon I smell?" Jace walked in the kitchen, his amber eyes round. "Please tell me that's bacon."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jace. It's bacon."

He whooped, and took thirteen of her fifteen strips of bacon.

_That douchebag. _

Clary glared at him, but he ignored her, and opened his arms. "Sit on my lap?" He asked, as if he hadn't just stolen the majority of her breakfast.

_How could she say no to that face? _Clary scolded herself for giving in so easily, but when she perched herself on Jace's lap, one arm wrapping around her waist as he fed himself with the other, she decided that giving in had its perks.

"So," she nibbled on a strip of bacon, remembering how Sebastian had offered to take her to the country club. She'd rather just stay in with Jace. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Jace shoved a whole thing of bacon in his mouth, and shrugged. "I dunno. Swimming?"

Clary stiffened, and turned to scowl at him. "Not funny, Jace." He knew she didn't know how to swim, and that she was terrified of water. She used to be scared of taking a bath, until her mother agreed to let Jace sit next to the tub while she bathed. _But that was more than ten years ago._

Jace pressed his cheek against hers. Huh. He sure was touchy-feely today, Clary noticed. _Wonder why he's in such a good mood._

"I'm not trying to be funny," he said quietly. "And I want to make today a fun day. But don't you want to at least try to swim?"

"No." Clary tore at one of his bacon strips, having already eaten her two. "Why don't we go to the Lightwood's?"

Jace tightened his arm around her waist. "I want to spend the day with you," he said stubbornly.

Ignoring the jump in her chest at his declaration, Clary crossed her arms. "Then no swimming."

Jace groaned in exasperation. "_Please, _Clary?"

She shook her head. No. Water was the reason why she was fatherless until Jocelyn had remarried. Water was what had killed her father.

Jace picked her up.

Clary squawked, and started slapping at his arms. "What the _hell, _Jace? Put. Me. DOWN!"

He just laughed; Remembering how when they were younger, she was always begging for him to carry her around, and now she was trying to get him to drop her. _Girls._

"Your punches feel like puppy kisses," he teased, lifting her higher up.

Clary scowled. "Where are you-" He'd walked out of their house, and tossed her into the car. Sliding in, he peeled out of their driveway, trying to drive in a straight line.

...Which was hard when you had a teenage girl on your lap, slapping you.

"Jesus, Clary!" He struggled to see where the hell he was going, through the hand that was pressed tightly against his face. "Get off me before I crash!"

She huffed and fell back into the passenger's seat, and buckled up. "I can_not _believe you're making me do this," she mumbled. "I'm in my pajama's, for crying out loud!"

Jace smirked. "Believe me, you won't be wearing your pajama's for this."

Ignoring the innuendo behind his comment, Clary glanced at the backseat. A bathing suit, probably her size, laying on the leather seats.

She looked at what Jace was wearing; A blact T-shirt and black swim shorts.

"You _planned _this?"

Jace didn't even have the grace to look ashamed. "Well, yeah." He looked over at her. "It isn't like you were ready to jump at the opportunity of going swimming."

Clary scowled at him, and yanked away her hand, which he'd taken in her own. "Congratulations, asshole! Had it not occured to you that I don't _want _to go swimming?"

"I do recall you yelling something along those lines, yes."

Clary slumped in her seat. It was obvious he wasn't going to be giving up anytime soon.

"Hey, Clary." Jace sighed. "I'm sorry."

_Too late for that, now, _Clary thought, bitterly.

"Will you get in the pool if I promise to hold you the whole time?"

Clary looked over at him; He was staring at her intently, waiting for her answer.

She bit her lip, and nodded. "Yeah," she whispered. "Only if you promise not to let go of me."

Jace grinned, kind of. "Pinky promise." He held out his right pinky, keeping his left hand on the wheel.

Clary grinned back, and linked her pinky with his, a sense of familiarity shooting through her. "I'm holding that against you," she warned, but she was joking.

She trusted him.

Aw, dammit.

_Step-brother._

_Step-brother._

* * *

**Yeah, that was kinda just pure fluff. :P**

**Coming up: Will have a half-naked Jace in the pool! *squeals***

**And Clary too, of course. *coughs innocently***

**Review...;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So...Most of you liked the last chapter. **

**You guys are like fluff-cupcakes, I swear. O_o**

**This is the last "Fluff-tastic" crap-oops, I meant "chap"-, and next chapter will have a teensy bit of drama and angst.**

**I know what I'm doing, trust me. ;)**

**Again, sorry this took so long. :( In a week, school will be out, and I'll have more time to slave for ya'll. :))**

* * *

**Clary**

"Come _on, _Clary," Jace groaned, dropping his hands into the clear blue water, his expression the definition of impatience. "I mean, God, it's only five-freakin' feet. Two inches below your head."

Clary stood on the edge of the pool, her towl still wrapped protectively around her body. Bikinis really weren't her thing. Flashing lots of skin didn't appeal to her; It was a miracle that she even wore shorts.

"I don't wanna get in, Jace," she whined. "Please don't make me."

Jace gave her a "Jocelyn" look he'd learned to use over the years of their parents's marriage, hands on his hips and a dubious look. The fact that he looked _oh-my-God-so-good _without his shirt on did not help.

It was normal for girls to think their brothers looked hot, right?

Just to be safe, Clary forced her gaze to remain on Jace's face, not his eight-packed abs, drenched with the pool water.

_Not. Helping._

"Clary," Jace said, his voice strained to keep himself from raising his voice. "There are four lifeguards in this pool. We are in the goddamn shallow end, and there are three-year-olds swimming out in the twelve-foot deep area. And," he pointed to himself. "I am right here to catch you. Grow some balls."

Clary bit her lip and scowled at him. This wasn't about her having "balls" as Jace had so eloquently put it. Her father, Luke, had balls.

And he'd drowned.

"But I-"

Jace raised an eyebrow, and she stopped. _He wouldn't understand, _she thought bitterly. _He has **his **dad; I don't even remember mine._

"You're going to catch me?"

"I already said I would."

She squeezed her eyes shut, and gave a little bunny hop.

..

..

..

"JACE!" Clary opened her mouth as she went under, bubbles streaming through her nose and water sucking into her mouth as she screamed and thrashed underwater. _Stop panicking, _she thought to herself, relaxing when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. _He's got me._

She felt herself being lifted up, and she sighed in relief, water streaming from her nostrils and mouth, as her head broke through the surface.

Jace stared at her, obviously fighting back a grin. "Congratulations," he said. "You have more balls than that toddler." He jerked his head over to a sobbing three-year-old who was refusing to step off the ladder, into her daddy's open arms.

Clary smacked his shoulder, glaring at him. "Hey!" Hurt tugged at her belly, but she ignored it. She was sick of him always winning their arguments, just because she was sensitive. "I don't make fun of you for being scared of clowns, do I?"

Jace's smirk faded at the mention of clowns and he sighed. "Whatever," he muttered, and slowly began walking back towards the edge of the shallow end.

Clary blinked, tightening her arms around his neck. "Where-where are you going?"

Jace looked over at her. "Home. It was obviously a mistake to bring you here."

She refused to feel guilty. _He's being selfish, _she thought angrily. _He **knows **what happened to my dad, and yet he acts as heartless as his father. He should be the one feeling guilty._

"Forget it." She pulled out of his grasp, but immediately grabbed at his arms when she remembered that she was still in the pool.

Jace sighed, and pulled her closer to his slick chest. "Stop being so stubborn," he muttered, leaning down so that only she could hear.

Clary wrinkled her nose. "Why not?" She demanded. "You want to hang out with someone who bends at your beck and call? Or do you just like girls that are brainless pushovers?"

Jace chuckled. "You're so cute when your mad." He got a sneaky look on his face. "I just think you should chill out on the hardheadness." As he saw her beginning to open her mouth, ready to yell at him again, he quickly cut her off: "That's what usually gets us fighting."

Clary nodded. _Damn him for being so reasonable._

Jace looked down at her. "If you stay in for twenty more minutes, I promise to buy you some ice cream."

_Damn him again. He knew she would do anything for ice cream._

"Okay." Clary pressed her face into the crook of his neck, squeezing tight enough that she was briefly worried that she might be choking him.

"Alright, Clary," Jace said, running his hand up-and-down her back as he began moving through the water. "I'm going to take you to the deep end, and you're going to be just fine," he assured her when he felt her stiffen. His voice was hypnotic and soothing, his strides were steady and confident. "You're going to trust me when I say let go-"

"What? _No_!"

Clary's nails dug into his neck, and she felt herself scrambling as she wrapped her legs around his slender waist, not bothering to think about how painfully _good _it felt, being pressed so close to him, his lemony scent washing over her comfortingly.

Jace shh'ed her. "Calm down, Clary."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She was suddenly finding it very difficult to breathe. She was in the twelve foot end. Surrounded by water. She couldn't touch.

"Oh, my God." She began to gulp in panicky, gasping breaths, tightening her hold on Jace, who she wanted to slap for looking so calm and relaxed when she was about to die.

"Don't be so dramatic, Clary," Jace scoffed, and she realized she must've said that last part out loud. "You'll be a natural."

"Don't you dare-" Clary let out a blood-curling scream as he let go, diving underwater and swam to the edge of the pool. "OHMYFRIGGIN'GODJACE."

Jace sniggered. "Don't sink," he called out.

Clary began thrashing, her head bobbing up and down as she internally cursed Jace for letting her go, and herself for not being more religious. _I can't even pray, now. Dammit, Jace!_

"Son, aren't you going to get your girlfriend out?" One of the lifeguards looked down at Jace. "She seems to be struggling."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Clary shrieked out, before her head went under, then popped back up, and she spit out the water she'd choked on while going under.

Jace shrugged. "Nah. She looks fine to me."

Clary coughed, and glared at him, her arms no longer flailing. "Excuse me, but I'm _drowning _here," she snapped. "Isn't that your _job, _by the way?" She turned to look at the lifeguard, her arms crossed. "To save people in need."

The lifeguard shrugged. "Your boyfriend said you were fine."

"He's my brother, you _idiot."_

The lifeguard cocked an eyebrow at Jace. "That's kinky, dude."

Clary swallowed. "Can someone please pull me out?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "You're floating, Clary-God, you can be slow, sometimes."

She blinked, and looked down. She was floating. She wasn't dead.

Oh.

"Oh, right." Clary gave the lifeguard an embarassed smile. "My bad."

Jace grinned.

* * *

"I'm still mad at you," Clary muttered, biting off the tip of her chocolate ice cream.

Jace nodded, wrapping a towel around her. "I already knew that. I think everyone heard you expressing your..._resentment." _Clary felt herself turn cherry-red, remembering cussing out Jace-very loudly-causing some mothers to give her withering glares and some even left, covering up their children's ears.

She leaned against his arm, and sighed. "I feel bad."

"Because you yelled at me?"

"No, you deserved that..." Jace elbowed her, and she pinched him back. "I promised Sebastian that I'd go to the country club with him today."

Jace looked disgusted, as if she'd just told him a cockroach had crawled out of her toenail. "Are you still thinking about that asshole?"

Clary licked her ice cream, thoughtfully. "I guess. I feel kinda bad, though."

Jace shook his head. "Serves him right. He didn't deserve you."

Clary shot him a look. "Jace, what you do to all of those girls at school-they don't deserve that, either."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Jace, you've never been in a serious relationship, and Kaelie doesn't count." She sighed. "It isn't right, how you continue to break the hearts of all the those girls."

"They knew what they were getting into, Clary."

Clary glared at him. _"How?"_

"Everyone knows that I already like somebody; Somebody I actually _want _to be with."

Clary felt her stomach drop. "Who?"

Jace ran a hand over his face. "I thought it'd be obvious, Clary," his voice amused, but tinged with exasperation.

"Well, it isn't." Clary felt herself beginning to get angry. Crap. The teasing, the smirks, the whole hugging her and swimming thing...She'd though-Whatever.

Typical Jace.

Jace sighed. "Everyone can tell. How the hell can you _not _know?"

Clary blinked and stared at him. "Oh. Do I know her?"

His face was expressionless. "Yes."

"Is it-" She bit her lip. "Is it Isabelle?" It made sense. They were both gorgeous. And vain. And rude but sweet at the same time.

A perfect pair.

"_Hell _no!" Jace laughed. "Isabelle likes Simon. Besides, she's like a sister to me."

_Ouch. _Clary winced. Of course. She avoided him for years, so he replaced her with his friend's sister.

He noticed her look, and leaned in, and softly pecked her on the cheek. "C'mon, don't be jealous. Simon's like your brother, isn't he?"

That _was_ true..

"So, who is she?"

Jace stopped walking, and Clary stopped, touching his arm lightly. "Jace?" He wouldn't look at her. "Jace? Oh, God. It's an older woman, isn't it?" She gasped. "Oh, Jace..."

"Shut up!" Jace spun around to look at her, wild-eyed. "Jesus, Clary! I _don't _like an older woman, alright? Have some faith in me, would you?"

Clary frowned, trying to mask the hurt she was feeling as he yelled at her. "Okay," she said. "Jeez. If you didn't want to tell me, you should've just told me."

Jace shook his head. "No, no, that's not it, Clary. You _need _to know. It's driving me crazy, not telling you."

Clary looked at him. "Okay."

He took a deep breath. His words were calm and soft, but their was a soft tremor to his voice. A slap in the face.

"It's _you, _Clary. The girl I want to be with is you. Nobody else."

Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**Hahahaha.**

**I bet you girls are squealing and saying "It's about time," or some shit like that.**

***grins evilly* Remember what I said about the next chapter being angsty...;) *evil cackling***

**Review...**


	12. Chapter 12

***maniacal grin***

**...**

**I just felt like putting that there...**

**So, I got a review, suggesting I should change the rating from T to M. **

***shrugs* Either way, there aren't going to be any lemons. **

**So, just review me or PM me whatever if you think I should change the rating, because I seriously don't want my ass getting kicked off FFnet.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Clary**

_Mmm._

_His lips are soft._

_And he tastes like lemons, but not as sour..._

_His skin's so smooth. _

_Jace..._

Wait a second.

_Jace?_

Clary tore her lips from his, and shoved the lean body of her stepbrother away from her, panting heavily. "What," she gritted out, her face as red as her hair, which was messy from where he'd tangled his fingers, "in the _hell _was _that?"_

For a second, she allowed herself to forget that he was supposed to be a brother to her, and let herself feel the smallest amount of satisfaction as she took in his disheveled appearance; Wild eyes, his curly hair stuck out from where she'd grasped at it, because when he'd been holding her, she'd felt like she was in danger of falling, falling out of his arms, and his cheeks slightly flushed, his already pouty lips swollen.

"I-I was kissing you," Jace said, blinking, his expression slightly dazed. _At least she knew she wasn't the only one affected by the intensity. _Clary shook her head. _No, _she told herself. _Stepbrother. He's my stepbrother._

"I realize that, Jace." She let herself feel annoyed, though all she really wanted to do was grab at him and kiss him again. No, no. She wasn't going to succumb to him that easily. "I meant _why _did you kiss me?"

"I told you. I care about y-" Clary raised a hand. "Don't even go there, Jace Wayland," she snapped, her face turning red. "I'm not stupid. You don't care about anyone, so cut the crap."

Jace's confusion was quickly replaced with fury. "Don't tell me how I feel," he said, his voice dangerously low. "I care about you, Clary. Whether you think I'm lying or not."

...

...

...

...

Nausea churned in her stomach. He looked serious, she realized; Almost desperate, as if he was determined for her to believe him.

She straightened her back. "Even if you do," she said, " and I'm not saying you do, but if you _did." _She narrowed her eyes at him. "It isn't as if it would work out, anyway. You're my brother. That's how I see you," _Lies, _" and it's how I'll always see you." _More lies. _

Jace stared at her, looking, for once, at loss for words.

He'd stripped everything away, she realized, and set himself on a silver platter, for her.

"Stop it."

Jace looked at her, suddenly very tired. "Stop what?"

"Stop..._looking _at me like that!"

He raised his eyes, and the vulernability she saw in them was like a punch in the gut. "How am I looking at you?"

Clary looked away; She couldn't handle this. Not now, not ever.

"Take me home, please."

* * *

She'd rather him be angry, instead of emotionless, like he was right now.

He didn't say anything, his gaze was glued straight ahead, his posture stiff.

The ride home was painful, the silence was deafening.

A few times, Clary had opened her mouth, about to say something, to apologize.

But something told her he wouldn't listen to her.

* * *

They both got out of the car, and he immediately went into the house, leaving Clary outside.

_Things had been going so well, too. _Clary frowned, and walked out of the garage and outside, in her front yard. Plunking herself down on a wet patch of grass, Clary watched as Jordan stormed out of the Lewis's house, his expression angry, the same expression Jace had when he and Clary had their most recent argument.

"Hey, Jordan!" Clary waved, grinning a bit despite the heaviness she felt on her chest. There was something about the older teenage boy that made everyone around him more relaxed, more cheerful.

He looked over at her, and gave a small smile and wave, the pissed-off look disappearing for a brief moment. He strolled over. "Hey, babe." He dropped next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Where's Jace?"

Clary dropped her head on his shoulder. "He's inside." She winced. "He's mad at me."

Jordan rubbed her arm. "Jace is mad at everybody, dewdrop," he assured her. "He's always pissed at me, if it makes you feel any better."

Clary sighed. "I know." She frowned. "Jordan, he told me that he cared about me."

Jordan nodded, tugging on a blade of grass. "I'm not Simon, Clare Bear," he reminded her dryly. "I'm not really interested in gossip or romantic heartbreak."

She slapped him lightly against his chest. "I yelled at him," she whispered.

"Awesome. 'Bout time the dick got what he deserved."

Clary breathed out a sigh of relief. "So I did the right thing, then?"

Jordan coughed out a laugh. "Hell, no." Clary blinked at him. "But you said-"

He waved her off. "He did deserve it," he told her. "But the dude's been dopey-eyed on you for years. You could've at least heard him out."

_Dopey-eyed? For years? _Clary shook her head. Impossible. She would've noticed. He would've said something-

_He did say something._

Clary felt the blood drain from her face. "Oh." Her voice was small.

Jordan clapped over-exaggeratedly. "And the light-bulb goes off," he cheered. "A little late, true, but better late than never."

She pulled out from under his arm, suddenly very angry. "Why didn't you say anything?" She demanded. "If you knew, why wouldn't you tell me?"

Jordan shrugged. "It wasn't as if you were on speaking terms with eachother." He lit up, blowing smoke in her face. "Simon and Izzy knew. May knew, too, but neither told you." He leaned forward. "The girls all thought it'd be romantic."

Clary slumped forward. Her friends knew.

"Didn't they think I should be able to dictate if it was my choice to be with him or not?" Clary asked him, weakly. "Did they watch me complain about him, all this time, and then laugh behind my back knowing that Jace liked me?" _And save me all this anger? _

Jordan flicked ash across the yard, sighing. "Jace didn't tell you, probably because he knew you hated him." He narrowed his eyes. "I didn't tell you because if you two couldn't figure it out for yourselves, then you didn't deserve eachother." He stood up, brushing off his ripped jeans. "Do whatever, I'm sick of all this lovey-dovey shit."

Clary raised her eyebrows, remembering the furious look he'd worn minutes ago. "Jordan?"

He turned to look at her. "Yeah, babe?"

"I haven't seen you go this long without talking about Maia in a perverted way." Admittedly, it was perverted and sweet at the same time, but Clary knew if her boyfriend talked about her like that, he'd get punched in the nuts. "Is everything alright with you two?"

Jordan flipped away some brown fringe in his eyes. He gave her a humorless grin, a poorly-hidden pain in his blue eyes. "Nah." He shrugged. "We're over."

Clary blinked, and froze. Maia and Jordan were your ideal dream-cute couple, him being relaxed and hot, her being tough and pretty. They balanced eachother in ways that Clary admired and envied. They were the couple that you picture getting married as soon as high school was over, and having the white-picket fence life. The relationship that would last forever.

"What happened?" It had to be Maia. Jordan loved her too much to break things off with her.

"She said she can't be with an irresponsible drug-addict," Jordan said flatly. "She's tired of babying me, bailing me whenever I'm in trouble. I'm nothing but a burden, to her."

Clary stood up, and wrapped her arms around his slender waist. He dropped his facade, and slumped into her, burying his face into the crook of her neck like a child seeking comfort from his mother.

"I tried, Clary," he whimpered against her skin. "I tried to stop. For her..."

"Shh." Clary kissed his cheek. "We're both pretty screwed up, huh?"

He grinned tiredly. "I guess so."

They held eachother, their thoughts wondering back to the two people that were messing around with their hearts and heads.

* * *

Magnus chewed thoughtfully on the rubbery-looking meat the cafetaria had served that day. "So Mr. McCocky has it bad for you?" He asked, food falling out of his mouth. "That's kind of ironic. You know, because you two hate eachother..."

Jordan stared at him. "How the hell can you eat that crap?" He asked, his voice wavering in the middle of disgust and admiration. "I heard the cafetaria ladies scrape that out from underneath their trashcans."

Clary wrinkled her nose. "Someone told me they got their food from the floors of public restrooms."

Magnus swallowed the food in earnest, and ripped his philly steak-or so the menu said it was-in bits. "Not all of us has enough money to feed an army," he mumbled.

Jordan rolled his eyes. "I get my food from shelters." He shrugged. "You don't see me eating that-whatever it is."

Clary watched as the two boys-who hadn't met before today-began bantering back-and-forth like brothers. It was as if they'd known eachother forever.

Speaking of which...

She glanced over her shoulder, swallowing the lump in her throat; Simon, Isabelle, Maia, and Jace were all sitting at a table together, with Sebastian and his sister.

They weren't looking over at her, much to her relief and disappointment. Simon had tried to call her a couple of times the other night, which she ignored. Maia had texted her at least twelve times, before giving up when she got no answer.

Clary frowned, turning back to her tray. Sure, she was being childish, pulling the old silent treatment. But Jordan didn't deserve to lose all his friends just because they were his ex's friends; And they weren't exactly on her good list at the moment, besides.

"What I don't get," Magnus continued, after stealing a damp tater tot from Jordan's untouched tray, "is why you're ignoring him, if he's finally confessed his undying love. Shouldn't you two be riding off in the sunset by now, on some cliche Harley?"

Clary took a small sip from her Sprite. "He's my stepbrother."

Jordan snorted into his water, and Magnus just stared at her blankly. "Your point?"

"Um..." Clary scratched the back of her neck. "It's...disgusting?" _Great, Clary, _she told herself, sarcastically. _That wasn't lame at all. Way to prove your point._

Jordan rolled his eyes. "You're eating lunch with him, babe." He pointed to Magnus, who was now slurping up the wet noodles that was beginning to attract flies. "I really doubt you have a problem with "disgusting" things."

Clary frowned. "Me and Jace aren't going to be together, alright?"

Magnus gulped down the expired strawberry milk. "I guess that's a good thing," he said, wiping away the milk with his skin-tight, leather sleeves. "Seeing as he was just as eager to move on."

Clary straightened. "What do you-?" She turned back around, following her two friends's gazes, back to Jace's table.

Kaelie was sitting on his lap, wrapped up around him tightly, her hands petting through his hair and her lips on his neck. The message she was giving off was pretty clear: _Back off. He's mine._

Jace looked away from Isabelle, who he'd been talking to, and his eyes landed on Clary. His gaze was hard.

Clary couldn't pull her eyes away. He grinned at her, so cold and filled with malice. He didn't look like Jace, anymore. He wasn't the boy who'd carried her in the pool, who'd bought her ice cream and had given her her first kiss; This was Jace when he'd lost something precious to him, and was taking it out on everybody around him, without a second thought.

Jordan whistled, lowly. "I sure hope you're over him, babe," he murmured. "'Cause I don't think he's gonna grovel for you again."

"I don't, either."

Jace's smirk got even wider and meaner. Dread rose in her chest. _You've played him one too many times, Fray, _she told herself. _Now it's gonna come back and bite you in the ass._

He winked at her; Only this time, it was more of a threat than a flirtacious gesture.

* * *

...

...

...

Clary stared at her reflection in the girl's bathroom, frowning at her reflection. She wasn't, by any means, gorgeous. It'd never really something she overthought, because, really, who was she to care what other people thought?

But now she began comparing herself to all the other girls Jace had dated.

Tall. Leggy. Curvy. Blonde or brunette. White or black. Blue, brown, hazel eyes.

Never short or skinny. Never red hair. Never had green eyes. Never had freckles.

Weird.

The door to the bathroom banged open, and Isabelle and Maia walked in.

Clary flushed, and waved half-heartedly at them. _Coward, _she thought. _I am such a coward. _

Maia smiled at her; Genuinely, much to Clary's relief. Maia could hold a serious grudge, but most of the time was pretty forgiving.

Isabelle...Not so much.

"You broke his heart, you know," she stated, matter-of-fact.

Maia shot her a look. _"Izzy..."_

Isabelle shook her head at her. "No. She needs to know what she did to him." She turned back to Clary. "He waited for you. He hid his feelings from you, waiting until you got over your little tantrum, and even though you treated him like shit, he forgave you and welcomed you back with open arms."

Clary swallowed; Guilt was threatening to consume her, as the truth she'd been trying to ignore crashed down on her, as Isabelle threw the words that she'd always pushed back from her thoughts.

"And now, because you're too immature to talk to him about your feelings, you're taking your anger out on Maia and Simon." Isabelle scowled. "You're a sweet girl, sometimes, but mostly, you're a selfish bitch."

_Ow. That stung._

She turned on her seven-inch-tall heels, and walked out of the bathroom.

Maia sighed. "Sorry...About her."

Clary shook her head. "No. She was right. I am a selfish bitch."

Maia cleared her throat. "Call Simon, later, will you?" Clary shot her a confused look. "He thinks he did something wrong," Maia explained quietly. "He's pretty upset about it."

Clary nodded. "Yeah. I'll, um, do that."

"Good."

The curvy girl turned, and grasped the handle of the door, ready to leave. "Hey, Maia?"

"Yeah?"

"Jordan..."

Maia's shoulders stiffened. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Clary frowned. "Oh. Okay."

Maia left, leaving Clary alone in the empty bathroom.

_I really screwed up._

* * *

Clary scrubbed at her face till her cheeks were pink, removing any signs that she'd been crying. Because Clary Fray does not cry. She may be a selfish person, and a horrible friend, and she may have screwed up every relationship she had, but she never cried.

_Liar._

The door opened again, but instead of the vanilla perfume scent of Isabelle, or the apple and cinammon scent of Maia, Clary smelled bubblegum and candy-scented perfume.

"Oh. Hey, Kaelie."

The blonde girl smiled a pseudo-sweet smile at her. "Hey, Claire."

"It's Clary."

"Oops." She shrugged. "Sorry. I always mix you up with that girl, Claire. You know her?"

"I did." Claire had dropped out of school last year, Maia told her, from getting pregnant.

Kaelie stood next to her in the mirror, and began reapplying her eyeliner. "So, Claire," she said, her voice full of fake cheerfullness. "What'd I tell you? I have Jace."

Clary pulled her bottle of Sprite out of her bag, and took a sip, moistening her suddenly dry lips. "Congratulations," she said. "You have a second turn at a shot of dating the school's largest manwhore."

Kaelie's bright blue eyes narrowed for a second, before she quickly composed herself, that sickly-sweet smile taking place once again. "Thank you," she said. "But I'm just glad you're over him."

Clary took another hasty gulp. "What do you mean?"

Kaelie gave a laugh. "Oh, please," she giggled. "Everyone knows that you had that weird crush on your brother. Creepy, no offense. But you know, at least you're over him so that there's no awkwardness when me and him start getting serious."

"I-I never had a crush on him. He's my stepbrother."

Kaelie raised a dubious eyebrow. "That's a relief." She shot Clary a sympathetic look. "Because he would've broken your heart."

Clary recapped her bottle. "How so?"

"Well, ya know..." Kaelie innocently twirled a strand of blonde hair. "I don't know how to say this..." She tapped her chin, thoughtfully. "You never would've stood a chance, Claire. Jace likes pretty girls. Smart girls. Popular girls. _Experienced _girls. Fun girls. And, let's be honest, since we're practically sisters." Kaelie took a tube of lip gloss out of her purse. "You aren't any of those things. And, well, I am."

_He didn't care about her._

_He lied._

_He was only playing with her._

She should be happy, though. She turned him down.

_Lying to yourself won't change anything._

Every word that fell out of the other girl's lips was like a physical blow.

Clary chewed on her lip, keeping her expression neutral, while on the inside she was screaming.

"Sebastian was thinking about asking you out," Kaelie remarked as she carefully rubbed the pink gloss over her pouty lips. "I would say yes, if I was you. This is probably your only chance of getting asked out in this lifetime, seeing as you aren't really the kind of girl guys are lining up to go out with."

Clary nodded, silent, as she watched the cheerleader walk into one of the stalls, before looking back at the mirrors.

Definitely not gorgeous.

Too skinny. Too freckly. Her hair was frizzy. Her eyes were an ugly color.

Not desirable.

Clary winced as the sounds of Kaelie vomiting her lunch back up reached her ears.

She sighed, and bit down really hard on her lower lip, which had begun to tremble. She curled her hands into fists, because they'd started shaking.

She clenched her teeth, because they'd started chattering. She swallowed, because the lump in her throat had started choking her.

_Clary Fray does not cry._

_Clary Fray does not cry._

_Clary Fray does not cry._

She ran out of the school, just as the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

She ran through the parking lot, and down the street. She didn't stop running, nor did she slow down. She didn't pause at all, even though she couldn't breathe. Tears streamed down her face, but she told herself it was from the cold air, not because of Jace playing with her emotions, making her think he actually _cared _about her. Not because of Kaelie, and all of the horrible things she'd said. All of the horrible truths. Not because she was a crappy friend. Not because her mother wasn't there for her to tell all those secrets to, because Clary wasn't important enough for her to waste her time on.

Hopefully, if she kept thinking that, she'd start believing it.

* * *

**Hmmm...My crystal ball broke, so I don't know what you guys are saying or thinking. Damn.**

**Review...Because you know you want to tell me what a bitch Kaelie is. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, so far we have Maia haters, Clary haters, and Kaelie haters. (On the side-note, I hadn't intended for Izzy to be a huge bitch. I just thought she'd be the type of person to call people out on their shit.) **

**And there was a request for Malec, in here. Soon, chickadees. Soon...**

**Disclaimer:*disclaimer shit here* Cassie owns. FML.**

* * *

**Clary**

Amatis wasn't home, much to her relief. The older woman would have a fit over her cutting school, then would ask what was wrong, and would get all offended if Clary refused to talk about her feelings and-Yeah. A whole bunch of drama she didn't need.

Clary wiped at her eyes tiredly, and dialed Jordan's cell. He was supposedly in class right now, but knowing him, she doubted he actually was.

_"Hey, babe." _His voice was slurred, lazy sounding. _"Do you wanna come to Blackwell's room? Empty. Me and Eric are here...We need a redhead to cheer us up."_

Clary sniffled. "Are you seriously smoking up in Blackwell's room?" She croaked out, curling into a small little ball beneath her sheets, tucking a squishy pillow against her chest. "I can't believe you're in there with Eric. He's a douche."

_"He said he'll be your douche. Oh, wait." _Jordan went quiet. _"Hee hee. Now he said he wants to see his stepmom naked."_

Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm not at school, Jordan. I left."

_"Aw, sugar, what's wrong?" _

"I don't feel good." Clary frowned, sliding her hand over her stomach. "I feel sick."

_"You want me to come over and keep you company?" _He still sounded a little sleepy, but his voice still held that same concern it had when he'd carried her out of a ditch she'd crashed her bike into. _"Eric passed out. He forgot the cotton candy."_

_It's so hard to have a conversation with this boy, I swear._

"I don't want you getting in trouble, Jordan..." She could just picture him peeing along the windshield on one of the school buses (It'd happened before) or throwing condoms at passing cars while having a small poodle sitting on his head, which had also happened before.

_"It doesn't matter if I get in trouble," _Jordan muttered. _"It's not as if I have to try for anybody, anymore." _

Clary felt pity rise in her throat; The only real reason she knew Jordan ever tried to cut back on drinking and smoking pot was for Maia, and now that he didn't have her, he obviously didn't see the point in trying. "The door's unlocked; But if you pass out in a ravine on the way here, I'm gonna say I told ya so."

_He's coming over, _she realized, _high. He's going to walk three miles, just to come see me._

She gasped out a sob, hating herself for it. Jordan was the last person she wanted to hear her cry.

_"Babe? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah." She hugged the pillow closer. "I'm fine."

_"I'll be there in twenty."_

* * *

"You look like shit," Jordan stated bluntly, as soon as he'd pulled her fluffy comforter from ontop of her.

Clary glared at him through red, swollen eyes. "You're too kind."

"Sorry, kiddo." Jordan laid down next to her, and she instinctively curled her body into his. "What happened?"

She sighed, inwardly. What _hadn't _happened?

"Nothing," she said. Nothing had happened. Nothing would ever happen again. That Jordan would know of. He'd heard enough of her complaints and angst for a long time, anyway. "Have you talked to Maia?" Judging by her reaction in the bathroom, Clary doubted she had, but she was eager to get the topic away from her.

Jordan shook his head. "Hell, no." He sounded disgusted. "She left me; Why would I give her the satisfaction of running back to her like some sort of lost puppy?"

Clary pursed her lips. "Maybe you guys should talk about some things. She was upset when I asked about you, and now so are you. You guys are just going to regret doing this."

He glanced over at her. "If you try to pressure me into talking to that-that _thing, _God help me I'll tell Sebastian you want to go out with him again."

"Okay, okay..." She pulled absentmindedly at a loose stitching in her sheets. "So...I take it Kaelie and Jace are getting pretty serious?"

Jordan shrugged. "I dunno. As soon as lunch was over I went to Blackwell's."

Clary was about to ask why, but she already knew the answer: "Maia's in that class with you, isn't she?"

"Christ. Just...God, just please _shut up. _And _don't _say her name." Jordan looked kind of wild-eyed, as if he was trying to cover up some sort of crazy secret that he thought was about to be discovered.

"I'm sorry, Jordan." She reached out and gently stroked his hair out of his eyes, biting her lip. She knew Jordan; He'd always thought of Maia as his salvation, other-half...And she cut off all ties. _He's lost without her._

"You want to stay here, tonight?" His parents wouldn't know the difference. The Kyle family wouldn't notice if their only son was crawling around the house, crippled.

"Can I?" He looked childish almost, curled up in her bed, the pinkness in his eyes already fading as he slowly began to sober.

"Sure." Clary sat up. "Just do what I do; Avoid Jace and you'll be just peachy."

Jordan gave her a skeptical look. "Which is why you skipped school. And look like you've been crying."

"I don't cry over Jace. He wouldn't do the same for me, or anybody else. As far as I'm concerned, he isn't worth it."

* * *

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

Amatis straightened, tossing the rest of the clothes into the washer, and shook her head. "Clarissa, honey, be nice." The closest woman Clary had ever known as a mother gave her a half-hearted stern look. "Jonathon never brings girls over; She must be very special to him."

_Special to him? _Clary wanted to laugh. _Jace doesn't care about anyone but himself. He just likes to manipulate girls into **thinking **he likes them, and then, at the last second, he screws them over and moves on to the next girl in line._

"Fine." Clary sighed. "Amatis, when is Joc-Mother coming home?"

Amatis paused. "I don't know, sweetheart." She patted Clary affectionately on the cheek. "I think she's in Hong Kong, at the moment. She said she might be back for New Year's."

_But that's in five months. _Clary swallowed, and nodded. "She's going to miss Christmas?" _Again?_

Amatis wrapped her wet arms-from splashing dishwater-around the shorter girl. "Oh, love, don't sulk about that woman." She gave her a squeeze. "Come help me make dinner. Jace and his girlfriend will be here in a couple of hours."

* * *

"Jordan Kyle! Don't you dare touch that!" Clary slapped his hand, which had been creeping towards the bowl of pudding. "I spent forty-five minutes making that, and you are not going to eat it before I do!"

"Ouch!" Jordan scowled and rubbed his hand. "Bitch."

Clary giggled, but stopped at the sound of the front door opening. "Jordan," she whispered.

He looked down at her. "What?"

"Don't feed Kaelie too much food," she muttered, leading him into the dining room. "She's just going to waste it, anyways."

Jordan's mouth popped open in surprise, just as Kaelie and Jace walked into the dining room, Amatis trailing nervously behind them. "I always wondered how she managed to look ten-years-old," Jordan whispered under his breath so that only Clary could hear him.

Clary snickered, and the blonde couple looked over at her; Disgust plain on Kaelie's, disinterest on Jace's. "Something funny, Claire?" Kaelie asked, in her bubble-gum sweet voice.

Jordan, who'd known Claire, shot a venomous scowl at Kaelie. "Shove your nose up someone else's ass, hoe."

Kaelie's eyes widened, and she elbowed Jace in the arm. "Jace! Do something!"

He picked up an empty glass, twirling it lazily in his fingers. "Jordan, don't call Kaelie a hoe." His voice was monotone. "Kaelie, don't call my sister Claire."

"Step-sister." Clary felt like slapping herself.

Jace blinked and looked at her. Confusion overtook his face, and was the first emotion he'd shown all day. "What?"

Clary felt herself turn red. "Um, you said sister...And we aren't technically related-"

"Same damn thing," Kaelie cut her off, shooting a threateningly glare at Clary.

Jace didn't bother looking at anybody, keeping his gaze glued to his empty plate. "No, it isn't," he said, his voice soft. "I think you already knew that, Kaelie."

Her face twisted into one of absolute hate, as she looked over at Clary and Jordan. _He's mine, _she mouthed, her eyes snapping furiously. _He could never want you._

Clary kept her face stoic. No more crying. If Jace wasn't worth it, _she _wasn't either. _He was mine first, _she mouthed back. Because he was. He'd been her big brother, her best friend. Even though it'd been for only a short period of time, she'd had her friend back, regardless whether he was genuine or not.

Jordan threw himself down into the chair next to Clary, and began shoveling the pasta into his mouth, letting the white sauce drip down onto his chin. _That's charming._

Jace gave the other boy a distinctively disgusted look. "Why are _you _even here?" He demanded. Jace barely tolerated Jordan, and that was because he was constantly visiting the Lightwoods with Maia, whenever she hung out with Isabelle.

Jordan smirked smugly at the blonde. "My little dewdrop invited me," he cooed, wrapping a long arm around Clary's shoulder's, his woodsy smell of peppermint and pine trees clouded her scent; Comforting, but nothing like Jace's lemony and sunshine-y scent. _And why would she be comparing them? _"And afterwards, we're gonna have a lil' slumber party." He winked slyly at Clary, indicating that he was just teasing. _Though he was telling the truth..._

Jace straightened, his golden eyes flashing. "The hell you are!" He spat out, and turned to stare incredously at Amatis, who had just come in to set down her own plate of pasta. "You can't seriously be letting him stay in our house."

Clary cleared her throat. "He's staying in my room, Jace." He turned to stare at her, open-mouthed. "So you won't have to worry about running into him."

"He's going to-"

Kaelie pressed a kiss to Jace's cheek. "Jace, baby," she crooned, trailing a hot-pink-painted fingernail down his cheekbone. "You shouldn't worry so much about Claire-_Clary's _virtue." She threw a nasty look over at Clary, who was sitting directly across from her. "I'm sure this won't be the first time she's been in this situation. Am I right?"

Amatis blinked, and set down her glass of wine. "Hey, now, young lady. You watch your-"

Kaelie cut the woman off by holding up her hand. "Relax, old lady." She narrowed her eyes at Clary. "I wasn't calling _you _a whore."

Jordan threw his fork down, and stood up. "Alright, bitch," he snarled, his bright green eyes sparkling with malice and anger. "You're done. I'm about to cut your fuc-"

Clary stood up hastily, and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "I think that's enough, both of you."

Jace, however, wasn't through. He stood up. "She's right, Clary," he sneered at her. "How many times have you done this?"

Clary felt her stomach drop. Forget what she felt about him being indifferent towards her. Ignoring was better than him hurting her. _Please don't say anything to hurt me anymore, _she begged, silently. _I don't think I can take it._

"How many boys have you led along, only to break their hearts and then move on to the next?" He cocked his head, and began ticking off his fingers. "Sebastian..." He paused. Pain appeared briefly in his eyes, before it vanished. "And now Jordan." He tsked. "And the week isn't even over."

Clary opened her mouth to yell at him, but nothing came out. Only a strangled, choking noise.

Jordan stared at Jace. "I cannot believe you just said that," Jordan said, his voice strangely soft.

Jace glared at him. "Can't you?" Jace scoffed. "Or maybe it's all those drugs going to your head?"

The other boy stiffened, and glared. "At least I find other ways to vent out my anger and frusteration," he said lowly, "then using innocent girls." He frowned. "Except for Kaelie." He shot her a dirty look. "She stopped being innocent in fourth grade."

Kaelie rolled her eyes. "And yet you act like she is?" She pointed at Clary. "Please. Someone who was ready to jump her brother's bones is _not _innocent."

"I was not-" Clary clapped a hand over her mouth. Oh, God. What if Jace had told her that? What if she hadn't been as good as she'd thought about hiding her emotions, and he'd found out? Was it just another _joke _to him?

She thought she was going to be sick. Turning her back on them, Clary hurried up to her room.

* * *

**Jordan**

Amatis stood up. "Okay. Enough. All of you." Her voice was curt, and frosty. "I don't know what in the _hell _is going on-" Clary didn't think she'd ever heard the other woman swear before-"But whatever it is, figure it out. Now," she glanced over at Kaelie. "I want _you _out of my house."

Jordan grinned, inwardly. _This chick was awesome. _About time someone stood up to Kaelie, since Clary seemed too broken up about everything else to even consider it.

Kaelie looked offended. "Excuse me, but you have no right-"

Amatis chuckled darkly. "Oh, I have _every _right."

Kaelie scowled and turned to look over at Jace. "C'mon, babe. Let's get out of here." She tugged at his arm. What she hadn't realized, Jordan realized, was that Jace had been staring at the doorway, where Clary had ran out of, to go to her room. His eyes were distant and regretful, making Jordan feel angry. _Too late asshole, _he thought grimly. _You messed with my little sister; Knowing her, she might not be wanting to talk to your lame ass anytime soon. _

"No."

Kaelie stopped. "No?" She looked up at him. "What d'you mean, no?"

"I mean," Jace roughly jerked his arm out of her grip, "If you don't get the hell out of my house like my aunt told you to, I'm going to call Izzy and Maia over, and let them kick your fake ass."

Kaelie paled. "B-but why?"

Jordan almost felt sad for her. It was pathetic, how much she'd been wanting for Jace to notice her and want her. And as soon as she got him, he kicked her to the curb.

Oh, well.

She deserved it.

"And Kaelie?" The girl turned to look at him, hopefully. Jordan wanted to roll his eyes. _I can gurantee he isn't asking you to stay, honey._

"If you ever talk to my stepsister like that again, I won't be held responsible for my actions. Got it?"

Her hopeful expression dropped, and she nodded, and speed-walked out of the house.

Amatis sighed. "Jonathon, I love you. You know that, right?" He nodded. "But if you say anything like that to your sister again, I'm going to whip you."

Jordan snickered at the image of Amatis whipping Jace; The last time she'd done it was when he was twelve, and he'd been caught sneaking out his window to visit a fifteen-year-old girl. Jace hadn't been able to sit down without cringing for weeks.

"You too, Jordan."

He immediately stopped. "Yes, ma'am."

She raised an eyebrow. "And for the record, you'll be sleeping on the couch. I don't think Clarissa's in the state of mind to have a boy sleeping in her room."

Jordan nodded; Couch was better than sleeping on the floor of Clary's room, anyway.

Amatis nodded, too, satisfied. "Jonathon, go talk to Clarissa." Jordan scowled. "But he's the one who hurt her feelings-!" He protested. She'd done her best to try to comfort, it was only fair if he did the same for her.

Amatis nodded. "I haven't forgotten." She gave Jace a piercing look, causing him to look down in shame. "But I have a feeling he's the only one who she'll listen to."

* * *

**Clary**

She knew it was him before the door opened.

She knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

She knew his face was expressionless without even having to look at him.

"Please don't come in here," she said tiredly, the comforter over her head muffling her voice. "I don't think I can take you and your judgments anymore."

"You didn't stop judging me," he said, his empty voice having an angry tinge. "So do what I did; Wait for your damn turn."

Clary sighed. "Where's Kaelie?"

"I'm not talking to you if I can't see you."

She didn't want him to see her, he'd just see how much his words had hurt her. And she didn't want to look at him, because she knew she'd just break apart all over again. "Then don't talk. Leave."

Jace sighed; Exasperated. Good. He'd been irritating her forever. It was about time it started to affect him. "I'm not leaving," he said. "I want to talk to you." She could feel her bed dip as he sat down next to her feet. "But I want to see you, too."

_Dammit, no!_ He was doing it again. _Don't say things like that, _she thought angrily. "Don't pretend like you care," she whispered, knowing that he'd be able to hear her.

"I'm not pretending." She felt hands poke around her hipd and ribcage, pulling the covers around her, like a bundle. She felt him lift her up airily, and sat her down on her lap. He began pulling at the fabric covering her face, and her hands flew up, clutching at her face. "Stop!"

"Clary, c'mon." He pulled her fingers away. "Don't act like this."

She felt the lump in her throat rise up, nearly gagging her. His familiar eyes roamed her face, and he touched her cheeks lightly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I was angry. I didn't mean it."

_Lies! He's lying! _Clary wanted to hate him, wanted to laugh in his face and tell him that she was far too angry to forgive him for saying those horrible things, for causing Kaelie to hurt her like that.

But at the same time, she wanted to believe that he was sorry, and that he wasn't going to do that, ever again.

"I don't believe you," she breathed, feeling the pads of his thumbs stroking back loose hairs from her forehead, his fingers trailing over her face, tracing her eyes, her nose, her lips...

"I know." He leaned down, pressing a feather-soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Clary felt herself begin to tremble. "You hurt me," she tried to fight back the urge to just let him hold her and apologize, because she was tired of being taken advantage of, constantly, and manipulated. Which was what he was doing right now.

"I know, Clary. It's never going to happen again," he promised, kissing along her jaw, now. "I will never intentionally hurt you."

_Too late. _Clary felt herself melt into him, feeling his angular nose rub against hers, his soft lips tracing along her ear...How the hell did he expect her to fight him off.

"I don't want you in here. I don't want you to touch me."

Jace paused. "So, you want me to leave?"

Clary bit her lip. She was too tired to think about her feelings, Kaelie, Jordan, or her and Jace's falling out. She just wanted to go to sleep, to be comforted. "I don't know what I want."

Jace nodded, and laid her down next to him, and spooned her.

Clary yawned, but tried to wiggle away, only to stop when she realized she was still wrapped up, and his arm was around her waist. "Jace..."

She felt him smile against her ear, as he dropped a kiss on her neck. "Relax," he whispered, his warm breath causing goosebumps to break out along her skin. "We used to always do this when we were younger."

Clary nodded; But she knew that this was different from when they were younger. More...intimate, in a way.

"I know."

She fell asleep, her stepbrother curled around her as he watched her sleep, his face unmistakingly sad.

* * *

**I have, surprisingly, nothing to say. :/ Except for thank you for the sweet reviews. :) They made me blush..;)**

**Review...**


	14. Chapter 14

**First off, awheeler7: Happy {Late} Birthday! **

**And alexisb.13: Thank you so much for pointing that out: I accidently used Luke as the uncle and dad. :/**

**So..Jocelyn had a brother named Lucian, and married a guy named Luke. Luke died when Clary was like, one, so Lucian was the closest thing she had to a dad. She couldn't prounce his name, so he let her call him Uncle Luke, but made no move to replace her dad.**

**I forgot to add in that PM to alexisb.13 that "I'd made that up as I typed it", so now you probably think I'm a conceited asshole, huh? ;)**

**THIS EARLY CHAPTER IS FOR YOU, KAYLIE!**

* * *

**Jace**

"Jace."

He ignored the voice, pressing himself further into the soft warmth that smelled faintly of honey.

"Jace. God. Wake up."

"Mmm." He shook his head, eyes squeezed shut. "Comfy."

"Oh, my-Jace. Your face is, like, in my boobs, right now." The soft voice sounded uncomfortable and amused at the same time. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop nuzzling them."

Jace made a weird noise-It was actually embarassing-and jerked away, sitting up.

He looked down at Clary...

Wow. Clary. Crap.

He shook his head. What the hell was he doing in her bed-?

Clary was sprawled out under him, eyebrows raised, and her cheeks slightly flushed. He ignored the fact that she was clutching her covers to her chest, and twisted so that he fell next to her. "'Morning."

Clary yawned. "Get out of my bed," she ordered. "And my room. Now."

Jace sat up. No. No way in hell was he going to go through this again..."I'm not leaving," he retorted. "I'm staying in here until we talk."

Clary sat up, he face appalled. "Crap. Jace, I didn't mean it like that!" She rolled her eyes. "I meant, get out of my room so I can change. Sleeping in my bed is one thing, trying to watch me get dressed is another."

"Oh." Jace stood up. "Alright."

"And, we can't really talk." Clary pointed at her bedside clock. "In case you've forgotten, we still have school."

Jace glared at her relieved face. _We're going to talk about this, _he vowed to himself. _Ignoring it just keeps hurting both of us._

"Fine." He sighed. "Get dressed, I'll take you to school."

Clary looked uncertain for a minute. "Please." Jace wanted to apologize for siding with Kaelie last night, and to tell her that he would try to act like her brother from now on, instead of forcing his feelings on her, since it was obvious she wanted no relationship between the two of them.

Clary nodded. "Alright."

Jace released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding; He hadn't expected her to say yes. "Thank you," he whispered, just as she'd stood up and began walking to her dresser. _I'll try not to screw things up again._

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Clary didn't look at him. "Have you noticed that you've been saying that a lot, lately?"

Jace turned down the radio that she'd almost immediately turned on as soon as she'd gotten into the car. "I wouldn't have to repeat myself if you'd actually listen to me," he muttered, not even bothering to keep the accusation out of his voice.

"And maybe I'd actually listen if everything you said wasn't bullshit," Clary shot him a glare. "I mean, God, Jace. One day you're kissing me, telling me you like me, and then the next you're dating the school slut and being a jerk. How d'you expect me to react?"

Jace ran an aggravated hand through his hair, violently jerking at the steering wheel, honking his horn back at angry drivers he'd cut off.

"How do I expect you to react?" Jace looked over at her, going through a red light. "I sure as hell don't expect you to throw a fit every time I try to act civil to you, and to stick to your freakin' mind." _Instead of jerking me around like a rag doll, _he added, silently.

Clary scowled. "Stick to _my _freakin' mind? Excuse _moi, _you're the one who was a douche all yesterday, and then last night you got in my bed and started kissing me!"

Jace turned an angry red. "Last I recall, you weren't exactly asking me to stop," he snapped back coldly. "But you know what?" He slammed on the breaks, causing Clary's head to snap forward. "That's fine with me. You can count on the fact that I won't be kissing you again, anytime soon." He nodded. "Yeah. I'll just be your brother."

Clary looked at him, and he felt a malicious hint of satisfaction that her face was pale, her eyes wide. "But, Jace-"

"But, Clary." Jace sneered. "What? _Now _you don't want me to be your brother? How come? That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" His tone turned mocking. "I don't give a damn, anymore. I'm tired of your mixed signals." He pressed down on the gas, refusing to look at Clary.

Because if he did, he'd probably just go back on everything he'd just said.

* * *

Clary was out of the car before he even parked. Jace pressed his feet firmly on the ground to keep himself from sprinting after her. _Great. Instead of apologizing, he just yelled at her the whole ride._

Jace shrugged away that thought. They'd be fine as siblings. Hopefully, then, she'd put up with him more. Hopefully, she'd let him into her life again.

And hopefully, the love he felt for her would eventually fade away.

_Yeah. Doubt that._

"Jace!" Izzy skipped over, a huge grin on her face. "Guess what?"

Jace kept walking, his eyes glued ahead. "What?" His tone indicated he really didn't care, but Izzy ignored it. "I gotta da-ate," she sang. "I gotta daaatte."

Jace rolled his eyes. "What else is new?"

Izzy sighed. "Get over yourself, Jace." She grabbed his arm, jerking him to a halt. "Just because the girl you like doesn't love you back, doesn't mean you have to ruin this for me."

Jace shook his head. "How is this date going to be any different from any of your other ones?"

Izzy smiled at him; The rare one she saved for her little brother, instead of the malicious, mocking, angry, or sad smile she usually had. "I actually feel something for him." She fiddled with her fingers. "It's weird...But I just feel right with him, ya know?"

Jace looked away. _I wish I did._

* * *

**Jordan**

_They left for school without me. How kind._

Jordan sat up on the couch, scratching lazily at his messy hair. _Damn. I really could use a smoke right now..._He sighed, and swung his legs over the side of the couch, and pulled his pack of cigarettes and a flask from his coat pocket, and tip-toed outside, mindful not to wake up Amatis. _She was dangerous to be around in the mornings..._

He breathed in the morning air, smiling a little. Standing outside, or looking out a window first thing in the morning was something that Maia always enjoyed. More than once he'd found her standing in her front yard at four in the morning, and would end up wrapping the two of them up in a blanket and lay on the grass, and he'd listen to her talk. _He could listen to her talk for days without getting bored._

Jordan scowled, and pushed the thoughts of his ex out of his mind, and lit up. _She hated it when he smoked._

He leaned against the wooden pillars, and glanced down at his hands, scarred horribly from being bitten and scratched repeatedly by his stepdad's crazy-assed dog, and sometimes from where his mama would beat him with a belt; His hands and the backs of his legs. _She always cried when she saw his scars. He'd always suspected that she was repulsed by them._

Jordan blinked back angry tears. She hated him, obviously.

_So why the hell did he still love her?_

He swore, and threw his flask at the sidewalk, watching in satisfaction as the flask cracked.

Jordan clenched his hands and unclenched them, and looked around wildly for something to throw.

_Nothing._

He gripped and began to pull at his brown curls, scowling.

It wasn't the first time he'd acted like this.

Not the first time he'd acted like he dad, or his most recent stepdad.

But Maia had always been the one to calm him down.

_Not anymore._

He looked down the street, where her house was. Her brother, Simon, had already gotten dropped off by his mother. But her beat-up Chevrolet was still parked in the driveway.

Alcohol still fizzing in his brain, Jordan stalked towards Maia's house.

* * *

**Clary**

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Magnus stated as soon as she'd reached Trig. "He's been like this since I got here." He pointed at Simon, who was sitting next to him, and practically vibrating with excitement in his seat.

Seeing her friend, Clary remembered what Maia had said, about him being upset at her for ignoring him. And that she hadn't apologized for it. Pushing the hurt from the car ride from her face, Clary touched Simon's arm. "I'm so sorry I was mean to you, Simon," she mumbled. "I was being selfish and angry and I took it out on you."

Simon waved her away. "'S fine, fine." He grinned widely at her, his glasses already beginning to slide down his nose. Clary shook her head, smiling in relief. What had she been worrying for? Simon was horrible at holding grudges.

"I got big news," Simon announced as Clary sat down in front of him, next to Magnus.

"What?" Clary raised her eyebrows. _New comic book series...X-Men movie came out early..They decided to continue Star Wars..._The three things that would make him this excited.

Simon waved her away. "'S fine, fine." He grinned widely at her, his glasses already beginning to slide down his nose. Clary shook her head, smiling in relief. What had she been worrying for? Simon was horrible at holding grudges.

"I got big news," Simon announced as Clary sat down in front of him, next to Magnus.

"What?" Clary raised her eyebrows. _New comic book series...X-Men movie came out early..They decided to continue Star Wars..._The three things that would make him this excited.

"I have a _date-_a real date-with Isabelle Lightwood."

Clary winced. Isabelle had quite...a reputation when it came to guys. But then again, so did Jace.

_She wasn't going to think of Jace._

Magnus scowled. "Why is it," he mumbled. "That the geeky dude always gets the girl with the really hot brother? It just isn't fair." He pouted and slumped down in his chair.

"Alec?" Clary blinked. Alec had always seemed to hate her-Probably because Jace was practically his only best friend, who she treated like crap.

"Alexander." Magnus sighed. "What kind of designer do you think he likes?"

Clary shrugged. "I don't...know..." She trailed off. What was _he _doing in here?

Simon scoffed. "Have you seen what he wears? I don't think your Alexander wears designer outfits, Magnus."

"Why is Jace in here?" Clary demanded in a harsh whisper.

Magnus looked up at the front, and snickered. "Couldn't keep away, I guess."

Clary looked down at her desk. "What are you talking about? He hates me."

"I was talking about myself, sweetheart."

Clary sighed, and gave Magnus a look. He smiled back, innocently. "You know I'm sexy," he taunted.

"Yeah. Whatever you say."

Blackwell, the teacher who usually had a vacant classroom, used for teens who were bored and wanted to get hgh, began calling role.

Simon looked over at Magnus. "Your last name is Bane?" He snickered. "Sounds gay."

Magnus gave him a look. "Lewis makes me think of rodents," he responded. "Rats in particular."

Blackwell cleared his throat, mainly at Jace, who was winking at the group of giggling girls sitting in the front row. "If I could have your attention, please."

Jace rolled his eyes, but not before pretending to catch a kiss that one of the girls had "blown" at him.

Clary wondered how much trouble she'd get into if she walked up there and slapped the girl.

"Mr. Wayland is going to be a helper today, so kindly don't fraternize." Blackwell gave the group of girls a stern look. "Pretend he's a teacher."

Simon snorted. "He shouldn't have said that." At Magnus's confused look, he amended, "Some girls are very _close _with their teachers, and have no problem fraternizing."

Magnus sighed. "I wonder if Alexander would play dress up. You know, be the teacher, and I'll be the naughty student-"

"Oh, Christ." Clary winced. "Thanks for that image."

She heard footsteps approaching their desks, and felt her breathing quicken.

Was it weird that she recognized his footsteps?

"You three shouldn't be talking," Jace stated in a cool voice. "Especially you, dear sister." He said _sister _with cold malice. "I thought you, of all people, would know better than to talk out of turn; You know how it always leads to bad consenquences."

Clary looked away, away from his mocking eyes and smile. She deserved it, she knew. But it still hurt.

_It's almost unbelievable,_ she realized. _That just last night we were sleeping in the same bed, and he actually kissed me._

"That's great that you know that," Magnus chirped. "So now you know that you should shut up."

Jace glared at him. "I'm trying to have a conversation with my sister, here," he said. "I'd appreciate if you'd stay out of it."

Magnus raised an elegant eyebrow. "Sister, huh?" He looked dubious. "You sure don't act like it. In fact, you two act like a soap opera couple." The stepsiblings stared at him with identically blank expressions. "You know, fighting, making up, kissing, breaking up, both being idiots...All that crap."

Jace wrinkled his nose. "I don't watch soap operas."

Clary looked over at him. "Yeah, you do."

Jace glared at her.

"What?" Clary frowned, doodling on her palm with a marker. "You used to."

Simon sighed. "God, you two fight too much."

Magnus nodded. "It's adorable and annoying at the same time."

Jace shrugged. "It's her fault." He pointed at Clary.

Clary looked at him. "It is not," she said indignantly.

Magnus nodded. "Yes, it is."

Clary glared at him. "How would you even know?"

Magnus looked confident. "It's always the girl's fault. One of the reasons I stick to guys." He winked at Jace. "You could join our side," he offered. "We have cookies."

Simon scratched his head. "This conversation is turning kinda awkward...I'm moving." He stood up and walked away.

"How is it my fault?" Clary demanded. "You seemed fine with being with my brother!" _Too fine, _she thought. _Which I don't get, since you were always the one putting the first move._

"I did it because _I thought that was what you wanted." _Jace looked at her, slightly wild-eyed. "I mean, come on. Do you _think _I want you to see me as your brother?"

Clary swallowed. "But you said..." She trailed off, her voice weak. She was losing this argument, anyways.

"I lied." Jace looked at her. "I love you, alright? Even though you don't love me back and treat me like I'm a piece of shit, I still loved you."

Clary shook her head. "No, you don't."

"Don't. Don't tell me what I feel is a lie." Jace stared hard at her. "You know I do, you're just too much of a coward to realize I'm telling the truth."

"Jace..." Clary looked at him. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "I should've known you were going to say that." He laughed, shortly. "Screw this, sorry isn't enough." He turned, and walked out.

"Mr. Wayland! This was your extra credit!" Blackwell called after him.

Jace didn't turn around.

* * *

"It's too bad he's right," Magnus said, pulling out his calculator. "You're too selfish and ignorant to know that you like him back."

"It's not that," Clary said, sighing. "I do."

Magnus stared at her. "You do?" He shook his head. "Then why the hell aren't you going after him?"

Clary sighed. "You don't understand," she whispered. "Jace doesn't love me," she explained. "He loves the idea of being with someone he isn't allowed to be with."

Magnus look at her. "If you really believe that, and ignore your feelings for him," he whispered. "Then you're going to be a very lonely girl."

* * *

**Jordan**

She wasn't in her room.

Jordan knew where she was, though.

He ran-shakily, because he was still drunk-around her house, and into the woods that was in her back yard. He followed the familiar path he and her had walked many times together.

To a small clearing. Their clearing.

She was there, her favorite place to enjoy the freshness the mornings had to offer.

With another person.

A boy.

_Who the hell does he think he is? Touching **my **girl!_

Jordan saw red, blurring the image of Maia in the arms of the boy, kissing him, running her delicate fingers through his hair-

In their clearing. The same clearing where they'd made love for the first time.

Betrayal and hatred filled him, and Jordan launched his body at the pair, violently ripping the little asshole off of Maia, and began to punch him mercilessly.

"Get the hell out of here, you little shit!" He yelled, his voice slurred. "Get the hell away from my girl!"

Maia grabbed his arms, and pulled him back. "Jordan!" She slapped him across the face. "I'm not your girl, okay? We're over. Done. We went over this..."

Jordan snarled, and grabbed her by her shoulders, and began to roughly shake her. "You little bitch," he screamed at her, his anger getting shadowed by his hurt and pain, which just made him angrier. "How could you bring that little douche into _our _meadow? How could you do that to me?"

Maia looked scared.

"Stop it!" He screamed, backing away from her and gripping at his hair. "Stop looking at me!"

"Jordan," she whispered. "Please, you're scaring me..."

"Don't say that!" Jordan clawed at himself, trying to forget her words, the same words he'd heard his mother say when she was getting screamed and beaten at by his stepdad. "Don't be scared of me."

Maia backed away. "Jordan, you need to leave." She shook her head. "You're not acting like yourself."

"Shut up!" Jordan reached out, backhanding her across her face, with enough force to send her falling.

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Oh, my God. What have I done?_

Jordan dropped to the ground, drawing his knees up to his chest, and began rocking back and forth. Maia sat up, and stared at him in shock, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. "Jordan..."

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

* * *

**I love Jordan. :)**

**But yeah, as you can see, child abuse really messes some people up. :(**

**I really liked this chapter, for some reason...I'm a sucker for angst. **

**Review...**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's time you guys have been waiting for...Clace fluff! ...Kinda.**

**I know you guys are tired of the same fighting "blah blah". I get it. I have to write the shit, I get tired of that, too. But the last chapter would've been kinda awkward with Clary and Jace getting all lovey-dovey, and Maia and Jordan having their flipper-angsty shit. **

**And I realize I accidently posted the same paragraph (twice?). I apologize. FF kept deleting everything I wrote, so I kept going back over and over, and copied and pasted. So I guess I lost track. :/ **

**And Malec will happen. I already had the setting/timing thought out. :)))**

**Enough with my ranting. :) **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Clary**

She told Blackwell she was having "lady problems" and he'd ushered her out immediately, his face red. Men were so predictable, sometimes.

Clary shoved her hands awkwardly into her pockets, and walked down the empty hallways, thinking of where Jace would've gone. Not back to class, he would only get in trouble for leaving while he was supposed to be earning extra credit.

_Outside._

Jace always seeked-and found-comfort while outdoors; Kind of like her and heights. Clary smiled slightly, proud of herself for figuring that little bit out nearly right away. She glanced hurriedly back-and-forth down the hallways, making sure it was clear of janitors or teachers, before running outside.

He was out there, like she'd predicted. He was sitting on one of the benches, his back stiff like a board. He was staring straight ahead, and even from this distance, Clary could see his fingers tapping anxiously on his jittering knees.

She shook her head; She could hear him whistling.

Jace whistled whenever he was nervous, or scared. _He hardly ever whistled._

Clary scratched at her knuckles, uncomfortably. What if he didn't want to talk to her? She probably wasn't the first person he'd be wanting to talk to, at the moment.

_Stop making excuses, _she told herself. Magnus was right. If she didn't do this, she and Jace would just keep falling apart. _Again and again._

She sighed, and walked slowly across the campus. _You're nearly there, idiot, _she told herself. _Too late to chicken out now._

Clary stopped, right behind the bench so that she was next to Jace. She took a deep breath. _I will **not **screw up again._

"Hey."

She silently cursed herself for making her voice softer and weaker, causing it to crackle slightly at the end. She'd meant to sound confident, calmer.

Jace's jittering didn't stop. In fact, having her right behind and next to him seemed to only make the his twitching worse. "Hey." His voice didn't sound any better than hers.

Clary cleared her throat. "I'm not here to apologize," she said, her voice sounding slightly rough. "Because that always seems to just make things worse."

Jace didn't look at her. "Then why did you follow me?"

She wrung her hands nervously. _C'mon, Clary, _she scolded herself. _Get a grip. If you don't do it now, it'll be too late. _

"I, uh..." She dug her nails into her skin, hoping that the quick pain would distract her from being nervous. "I wanted to give you a second chance at-" her voice broke. "Being my friend."

Jace turned to look at her. His face was expressionless. "Really?"

Clary nodded. "I thought about it, and I decided it would be good for both of us."

Jace nodded, once. "So. Friends?"

"Yeah."

A wide grin suddenly broke out across his face, and he grabbed her around her wait. "Mmph!" Clary found her face pressed tightly to his hard chest, and felt herself being lifted over the bench as Jace picked her up, bridal style, and spun her around.

"Whoo!" Clary squealed when he let go of her with one hand, pumping his fist in the air. "I promise, I'll be the best friend ever," Jace said, in a very-unJace-like voice. "I won't be an ass, I'll brush your hair for you, I'll listen to you talk about boys. Okay? You won't want to get rid of me anytime soon-"

"Jace. Calm down." Clary couldn't keep herself from giggling. "God. Has anybody told you that you act like a girl when you're excited?"

Jace scowled playfully at her. "I do not."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure."

Jace gave her a brief squeeze, before setting her down on the bench. "So, what do you want to do?"

She looked at him. "Well..." She bit her lip. "We could go back to school-" Jace coughed. "Hell, no." He shook his head. "I just got out of that place. Why would I want to go back?"

Clary crossed her arms. "Do you have a place in mind?" She saw a familiar look dawning in his eyes, and quickly cut him off before he could open his mouth. "That's _not _the swimming pool."

Jace nodded. "We could-" A sharp ringing came from Clary's jacket pocket, causing him to trail off.

"Sorry." Clary blushed, and quickly slid her phone from her pocket, wondering who'd be calling her that wasn't in school. "Hello?"

_"Clary." _Maia's voice was breathy and shaky. _"Oh, my God...You have to come here. He's delirious..."_

"What?" Clary stood up, with Jace standing up after her, his expression worried. "Clary?" He shook her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Hold on." Clary tightened her grip on her cell. "Maia? Who's delirious?"

Maia sounded as if she was sobbing. _"It's Jordan...Clary, he's so angry. He keeps screaming and crying a-and..." _Maia broke off, and sniffled. _"He's high, or drunk. Both, maybe. He hit me, Clary. He keeps yelling at me-"_

Clary stood, frozen. That wasn't Jordan that Maia had just described. No. Jordan would never break like that. He was strong, and he would _never _hit Maia.

"Clary." Jace's arms wrapped around her waist, and he pressed his cheek on the top of her head. "Just relax, alright? We'll go see Maia and Jordan now."

She nodded, dazedly. "Maia, where are you?"

_"My backyard. Don't tell Simon, please."_

Clary nodded. "We'll be right over." She hung up, and turned in the circle that Jace's arms had formed, and looked up at him. "What are we going to do about Jordan?"

He frowned. "We might need some more people to come, to hold him down, or something."

"Not Simon. He'd get himself killed if he tried to hurt Jordan. And Maia doesn't want him to be there."

Jace bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, and Clary forced her gaze to remain focused on his eyes, instead of his pouty lips. Somehow, she doubted friends checked out eachother's mouths.

"Didn't that sparkly-dude have medical training?"

"Magnus?" Clary thought of the boy near any sort of medical equitment, and shuddered. "God, no."

Jace sighed. "He'll have to do, anyways."

* * *

"I swear to God, if you make one more comment about my abs, I will kick your sparking-gay ass out of my car," Jace threatened as he turned into his and Clary's and the Lewis's neighborhood.

Magnus was sitting in the backseat with Alec, and after being blown-off every time he'd attempted to make a conversation, he'd turned to a new topic: Jace's abs.

"I just don't see why you don't flaunt them," Magnus protested, his cat-like eyes getting an evil gleam. "I mean, you could replace the Situation with those bad boys..." Alec burst out laughing, but quickly covered it up with a hasty cough, his face red.

Clary looked in her mirror, grinning when she saw Magnus smirking proudly at finally getting the stoic boy to laugh.

Jace looked ready to reach into the backseat and kill Magnus, so Clary quickly reached over and touched his shoulder. "We're almost there," she whispered. "He's just trying to impress Alec. Ignore him."

Jace relaxed under her touch, and shot her a grateful smile.

"Watch out for the trash can," Magnus warned in a bored voice, causing Jace's head to snap forward, swearing as he slammed his foot on the breaks, and the car stopped, half an inch from the garbage can in front of the Lewis's driveway.

Clary smothered a giggle, despite the tension of the situation, as Jace slowly turned around and gave Magnus a death glare.

"C'mon," she pulled at his arm. "We have to _go."_

She jumped out of the car, the three other boys following her. "Where did she say she was?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow at the white and blue mansion in front of them. "Because I sure as hell am not searching that house."

Clary shook her head. "In her woods." She'd said backyard, but that was all there was. Woods.

Jace reached over and took her hand. "I don't want you getting near Jordan," he warned as they began walking, Alec and Magnus trailing behind them, Magnus sneaking glances at Alec out of the corner of his eye, and Alec studiously ignoring him.

Clary shot him an angry look. "Like hell I won't!" She tried to tug her hand out of his grip, but he refused to let go of her. "Jordan's my friend," she snapped. "If he's in trouble, I'm going to help him."

Jace shook his head. "He's not stable, Clary," he persisted. "I don't want him hurting you. If he hurts _Maia..." _He gave her a pointed look. "Then he's probably out of it."

"Yeah." Clary swallowed her resentment at Jace calling Jordan out on his crap. He was right, though. If he was angry enough to hit Maia, who knows what he'd try to do to them.

An outraged scream-a boy's scream-pierced through the morning air, coming from the thick forest. Clary felt her stomach clench, and she tore her hand out of Jace's as she ran blindly through the woods. "Jordan," she called out, stumbling over loose pebbles and twigs. _"Jordan!"_

"Clary!" She heard Jace and Magnus calling her name, but ignored them. Where was Jordan? What was wrong with him?

A few seconds later, Clary reached a small clearing, and froze.

_Oh, Jordan._

Jordan was standing in the middle of the clearing, his gray eyes tinged with red, as he stalked towards Maia, who had blood trickling down her chin.

"Jordan?" Clary's voice was small, and she was surprised if he'd be able to hear it.

He was unrecognizable. He looked..._broken. _Crazed.

"Jordan, you don't want to hurt Maia," Clary told him quietly, moving ever-so-slowly forward, relieved and worried when his eyes remained on Maia's eerily calm face, refusing to look anywhere else.

"You aren't going to hurt her." She'd reached him, now. She stood next to him, watching as his fist at his side began to tremble, and his other reached forward and grabbed Maia's wrist.

"You love Maia. You'd never hurt her."

She was lying. Clary swallowed the horror as she took in the blood, and the bruise that was forming on Maia's mocha-colored jaw.

Jordan made an odd, growling noise at the back of his throat. "She kissed him." His voice was a rough rumble, and he jerked his head at a boy-who Clary hadn't noticed before-who was bleeding and curled up fearfully on the ground. "Here."

Clary felt the concerned and at the same time, angry-she'd promised not to approach Jordan-eyes of Jace, as he and the other two boys neared the edge of the clearing.

Maia, who'd kept her expression calm throughout the entire one-sided conversation, reached her free hand out, and lightly touched Jordan's face. "It's alright, baby," she whispered. "Calm down."

Jordan's face, which had relaxed a little at her touch, twisted at her words. His hand, which had been at his side, whipped out and slapped her across the face.

Clary flinched, but Maia didn't react to his hit.

A tear tracked down Jordan's face. "You deserved to get hit, you bitch," he snarled, his hand clutching her wrist tighter. "Dumping me. Kissing him."

_Oh, my God. _Clary felt bile rise in her throat, and she backed away from Jordan. This was a side she'd never seen of him before, so animalistic and cruel. She didn't know how to react, like Maia obviously did.

She kept backing away, until she tripped.

Jace caught her, pulling her tighter to him. "Why did you go?" He whispered, running his hands over her body, as if reassuring himself that Jordan hadn't touched her, in any way.

Clary noticed, for the first time, that she was trembling. She shook her head. "I love him, Jace," she whispered. "He's my brother. I thought-I didn't know it would be like _this."_

Jace pressed his face into the crown of her head. "We'll get him away from Maia," he murmured. "Get him to the hospital and see what's wrong with him-"

Clary shook her head. "See how Maia handles it before you do anything," she told him. "You might just make it worse."

Jace tried to protest, but she shushed him.

"Just wait."

* * *

**Maia**

She probably should've been terrified.

Afterall, he was stronger than she was, and she was in his grip. Plus, he was high. So she had no advantages.

But she had her cousin, Daniel. Daniel who beat her all the time. Broke her arm by pushing her down the stairs when she was nine. Locked her in her aunt and uncle's basement for three days without food and water while his parents and her parents went out of town with little Simon.

Maia knew how to handle this kind of situation. She also knew how to handle Jordan.

His beautiful face was twisted with fury, his hand raised to strike her again. "You betrayed me," he choked out, and she saw the sharp glimmer of pain in his eyes, before it was quickly replaced with hate. "You _left_ me."

"I know, sweetie." Maia felt the regret as soon as she'd done it; But what future did she have with him? He was damn near about to get kicked out of school, he had no hopes of getting a job, and he was unwilling to give up his drug habits.

_Sometimes love isn't enough._

Maia stepped closer to him, so that the top of her head brushed against the bottom of his collarbone. She pressed her lips to his heart-which was beating faster than normal because of the pot he'd smoked before arriving. "I love you," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She felt his hand release her, and his trembling arms slowly wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Baby, you aren't like him." She rubbed her nose against his collarbone, which was more prominent than it should've been on account of his scarce diet. "You're so much better than he is." She felt him resolve beginning to crumble, and his tense muscles relaxed, his body slumping against hers.

Jordan stroked the bruises he'd inflicted on her, and she could almost feel the regret and anger at what he'd done. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips lightly under his ear. "You didn't hurt me, Jordan," she crooned in his ear. "You aren't like your daddy. You're so good to me..."

Jordan released a relieved breath-and she felt a small feeling of satisfaction. Those were the words he'd needed to hear. How different he was to that monster that had beaten him and his mother black and blue.

Maia pulled away and pressed her lips to his, and he hesitantly allowed her to kiss him, reassuring him that she still loved him.

"I love you, May," he whispered, running his fingers down her sides. "I promise I'll do better..."

"Shh." Maia smiled at him, tracing the tips of her fingers around his lips. "I love you too, J."

Jordan blinked, smiling at her lovingly. "Thank you."

Then he passed out.

* * *

**He isn't dead. Sheesh.**

**Yeah, I know, I know, Clary and Jace aren't _together..._Slowly, people, Clary'll come around in the next chapter. Yeah, next chapter...**

**On the side note...**

**I DO NOT, IN _ANY _WAY, SUPPORT DOMESTIC VIOLENCE. **

**That was just Jordan and Maia angst. **

**Hint on the next chapter: Malec, hospitals, Clace, and more Jaia(?) How about some suggestions on what to call those two, because I have no idea...**

**Review...**


	16. Chapter 16

***blupblupblupblupblup***

**Disclaimer: I disclaim any recognized characters from MI. I don't steal names. In real life, on the otherhand...**

**And yes. Mordan sounds like a toilet paper, or whatever. I personally thought it sounded like a disease...**

**I can just picture it..."I'm sorry, sir. According to your results, it appears you've been diagnosed with Mordan's Disease."**

**So Jaia. (And if you left any other idea, I probably considered it, and it was greatly appreciated. So thank you. :)**

* * *

**Clary**

"Is he awake?" Clary knew it was probably the seventh time she asked, and she probably sounded extremely annoying, but she simply couldn't help herself.

Maia didn't awknowledge her question, continuing to stroke her fingers through Jordan's hair, his head on her lap.

Alec rolled his eyes. "No," he snapped out, irratibly. "And for the next time you ask, _no_."

Jace frowned a little and turned around as he stopped when he came to a STOP sign. "Chill, Alec," he said. "What's your problem?"

Magnus stared at the other boy, his eyebrows drawn together. "Are you tense, love?" He asked, reaching a hand out towards him. Alec flinched away from his hand. "If you are, I could help you relax. I learned some techniques on a trip in India."

Alec shook his head. "I don't need to be relaxed," he muttered. "And my name is _Alec_."

A hurt look took over Magnus's face, but was quickly wiped away, replaced with an impassive expression. "Of course."

Clary bit her lip worriedly, glancing back and forth between the two boys. _Is that how Jace felt every time I rejected him? _

Jace pulled playfully at one of her curls. "Don't worry about them," he told her, lowly. "Alec's...uncomfortable, about..." he shrugged. "He doesn't even like me talking about it. Worried about what his parents think. Izzy couldn't give a crap, as long as he's happy."

Clary nodded. That was understandable. Unfair to Magnus, since he had no clue, except for that Alec was rebuffing his every attempt, but she could see why Alec would be uncertain about his parents' reaction towards their son's sexual orientation.

Maia swore loudly, causing Clary's head to snap back towards the backseat. "Maia?" She wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. "Is he-?"

Maia's index finger was resting lightly on Jordan's pulse. "Jace, where the hell are we?" She demanded, stroking Jordan's face restlessly with her free hand.

Jace wrinkled his nose, which under different circumstances, Clary would've found adorable. "Uh...Almost at the hospital."

Magnus glanced down at Jordan, frowning. "How close?"

Jace slammed his hand on the horn, cursing. "I don't know!" He gritted out. "I'm not some damn map, Magnus!"

Clary rested her hand on his shoulder, frowning when she felt how tense his muscles were. "Jace..." She gave him a little squeeze. "Calm down. We're almost at the hospital."

Clary looked back at Maia. "What's wrong?"

The other girl shook her head. "His heartrate and pulse..it's really fast. Too fast." She looked up, catching Clary's eyes, her expression scared. "Did you talk to him this morning? See him at all?"

Clary shook her head; She and Jace had left right away. "Why?"

Maia swallowed. "I just wanted to know how much pot he smoked. He's never passed out before..."

Jace's knuckles whitened. "Well, why the hell didn't he just stop after a couple? You'd think he knows about how to limit himself."

Maia shook her head. "He never stops." _I was always there to get him to stop. _It wasn't spoken out loud, but Clary knew she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Jace paled. "Jesus."

Clary looked out her window; They probably had a couple of more blocks till they got to the hospital.

"This is all my fault." Maia's broken voice rung through the silent car, breaking the silence.

_Damn straight it is, _Clary wanted to yell at her. Jordan wouldn't have been so willing to do this to himself if Maia had been there for him. He would've stopped himself from going to far.

"I should've been there. I shouldn't have done this to him..." Maia broke off, her voice catching.

Jace shifted, looking uncomfortable. Clary smirked. For a guy who was always in a relationship, he sure sucked when it came to girls and emotions.

_Hypocrite._

Clary shook away that thought. "Maia." She looked at the girl, who had the two boys on each side of her moving away, looking almost as uncomfortable as Jace.

"Maia, you shouldn't have broken up with him." Maia winced, but Clary ignored her. "But if you go all emo and crap, I'm going to smack you. I've got enough angst to deal with of my own; Keep your crap to yourself, because I'm only going to side with Jordan."

Maia gaped at her.

Jace grinned. "Feisty," he chuckled, flicking her ear. "Cute."

Clary rolled her eyes, willing her blush away. "You are such-"

Jordan arched off Maia's lap, his eyes wide open and a scream tearing out of his lungs.

Maia's eyes widened, and she reached towards him. "Jordan-"

He recoiled from her, his body falling onto the floor of the car as he curled his body up into a protective ball, trembling and moaning.

"Jordan?" Clary felt her stomach turn. He looked so small. Scared. _What's he scared of?_

He gave a sob, then jerked a little, as if he'd been struck.

Jace jerked the steering wheel. "We're here." He glanced down at Jordan. "Shit. What's wrong with him?"

Maia's hands fluttered anxiously around his shivering form, her eyes wide. "I don't know. Jordan? Baby, are you-"

_"Don't **touch **me, you bastard," _Jordan spat out venomously, his slate eyes crackling furiously.

Maia didn't move. "Jordan?"

Jace opened his door. "I'm getting a doctor. And some coffee. Your friend's giving me mood swings." He ran across the parking lot, towards the building's entrance.

Clary watched him leave. "I hope he hurries back."

"And gets me some coffee, too," Magnus added.

Alec gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

* * *

**Jordan**

**First Person**

I don't know what the hell I was doing there.

The next minute Maia's holding me, the next thing I know, his pale eyes are watching me.

Waiting to strike.

When he does, it's small, for him.

A cuff on the back of the head.

Then it's the punching at my ribs. Stomach. His blows are at my knees, sending me to the floor.

It's black all around me.

No Maia to protect me, save me, this time.

No Clary to comfort me.

Blackness.

Him.

He kicks my face. It hurts. It cracks.

I taste blood.

Pain. Everywhere.

He stops.

Crouches next to me, his whiskey-smelling face hovering over mine.

_"You're just like me," _he whispered, grinning. Showing his ugly yellow teeth.

"I'm nothing like you," I snapped. My voice is weak; My lungs hurt from where he stomped on them.

_"You hit your girl. You're no better than I am, you piece of shit. So don't pull that high and mighty on me."_

"She loves me," I argued, lying. I don't know how she felt. Not anymore.

"Mom hated you."

His fist came down on my collarbone, and I screamed, my body arching off the floor.

_"Don't talk to your father that way. I don't care how you treat that whore's boyfriend; You treat me with respect."_

"You..." I coughed up the blood in my mouth. "You were never my father."

His hand came around my neck.

His fingers were wrapped around my throat.

Choking me.

"Don't _touch _me, you bastard," I hissed, clawing at the hands at my throat.

I couldn't breathe.

_I couldn't breathe._

Black dots began spotting my vision.

The last thought I had before I fainted-for the second time that day-was that it was weird that I was getting strangled by my father, who died years ago.

* * *

**Maia**

"You do realize how close your friend came to nearly killing himself?" The doctor who'd currently been taking care of Jordan, looked up from his clipboard, eyebrows raised.

Maia was sitting in a green plastic chair next to Jordan, who was still unconcious, holding his hand, staring at the tubes swirling around his motionless body. She nodded, not releasing his hand.

"From what you told me, it appears Mr. Kyle experience a..." the doctor glanced down at his clipboard. Moron. "Hallucination."

Maia didn't say anything.

"Are you going to say anything? Ask anything?" The doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "Maybe check out your bruise?" He clicked his pen. "It looks remarkably new..."

Maia turned her head, letting her dreads fall over her cheek. "Is he going to be alright?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "If he doesn't start using again, he shouldn't be an a life-threatening situation like this."

Maia nodded. "When will he wake up?"

"Whenever he chooses to."

The doctor left, and Maia slumped against the plastic railing of Jordan's bed, resting her forehead against his.

_Please wake up._

* * *

**Magnus**

"I don't get what the big deal is," Alexander complained, slumping in his plastic blue chair that he'd occupied in the hospital's waiting room.

Jace and Clary were in the cafataria, and Magnus was the only one out of the other three that was willing to listen to him.

"I mean, he almost overdosed. He's still alive, isn't he?"

Magnus reached over and patted Alexander's hand, thrilling at the spark that shot through him when he did so. "I know what you mean, gorgeous."

Alexander blinked and looked at him. "You do?"

Magnus nodded. "I know what it's like to watch someone you love pining over somebody else." _You've been doing it to me since I first saw you, _he thought to himself.

Alexander's pale face turned a bright red. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Magnus smiled. He liked that his gorgeous boy was such a fantastic liar; That only he could tell whether he was telling the truth or no. "No need to lie to me, love." He flapped an airy hand, elegantly. "I saw the way you were staring at him."

Alexander made an adorable stuttering noise. "But how d-did you..."

Magnus caught his eye. "I know more than you give me credit for, Alexander."

He dropped his gaze to his lap. "Oh."

Magnus sighed. "I won't tell him, so you can stop worrying."

Alexander nodded. "Um, thanks."

Magnus felt his throat tighten, and he nodded. "Anytime, handsome." He flashed the other boy a toothy grin, expertly hiding the sharp pain he'd felt when Alexander confirmed that he was, indeed, in love Jace.

* * *

**Clary**

Hospital food tasted nasty.

Like cardboard. "Or rotten toe naills," she added thoughtfully, glancing down at Jace's soggy fries.

Jace made a face and pushed away his tray. "Thanks, for that." He shook his head. "God. You have a disgusting mind, sometimes."

Clary smiled sweetly at him. "You still love me, though," she teased.

He went still, and Clary inwardly winced as she realized what she'd just said.

"Yeah." His voice was soft, and he was staring at her in a way that made her feel buzzy. "I do."

Clary looked down at her cheeseburger, which looked as if the cafataria workers had just pealed the squished cow off the road and slapped it in between two slabs of bread.

Jace sighed. "Clary, Jordan's gonna be fine."

Thank God he mistook her puzzled silence as worry. In fact, she realize guiltily, she'd almost forgotten all about Jordan.

"I know." She poked at her burger. She could've sworn it moo'ed.

Jace sighed, and reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Clary nodded, and looked up at him. _Not everything._

He grinned, obviously satisfied with her answer. "Good." Then, before Clary could stop him with her plastic fork, he'd let go of her hand and snatched at her pink burger. "Hey!"

Jace took a big bite out of it, and made a huge show of swallowing it down.

"That..." Clary shook her head, trying to clear the haze his touch had brought to her mind. "That's just gross."

Jace shrugged. "You love me anyway."

Clary looked up at him in surprise, but he was already slurping down his flat coca cola.

Which was a good thing, actually. Because if he'd been looking at her, he would've realized how right he was.

* * *

**Maia**

She didn't care that she'd been there for over three hours.

She wasn't hungry, when Clary came in with some McDonald's.

She wasn't tired, when Jace (Surprisingly) came in with a pillow and blanket, insisting she looked like shit. Which was more like him.

She wasn't ready to go home, when Simon showed up after school, telling her that it was dinnertime and their mother wanted her home.

She wasn't going to leave Jordan. Not again.

Maia rested her head on the white walls behind her, eyes open. She didn't want to fall asleep, because she didn't want Jordan to wake up without her there, awake.

_Beep._

_Beep._

She was so tired.

_Beep._

Clary wanted to stay, and she did. For three hours, until Jace came up and swung her over her shoulder, telling her there was no way in hell he was letting her stay there overnight.

_Beep._

Jordan would've done that. He was the only boy who'd ever picked her up, telling her that she wasn't fat, no matter what Daniel had told her, or what she believed.

_Beep._

She missed him.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep._

Maia's eyes snapped open-she hadn't realized they'd shut-and she sat up in her chair, glancing over at Jordan's heart monitor.

It was faster than it'd been before.

Unsure of what to do, since there were no nurses nearby, Maia stood up, leaning over Jordan.

"Jordan?" She hesitantly reached down, touching his neck, right beneath his ear. His favorite spot to be kissed. "Jordan? Can you hear me?"

He twitched.

Maia felt relief fill her, the force nearly staggering.

He made a little mumbling noise.

Gray.

He was looking at her. "May?" He shifted a little. "What-where the hell am I?"

Maia sank to the ground. "The hospital."

Jordan moved to sit up, but she stopped him. "Why?"

"Because you damn near overdosed, that's why," she snapped at him.

Jordan blinked. "What crawled up your-"

"Were you _trying _to _kill _yourself?" Maia demanded, slapping her hands on the white railing.

He shook his head. "No, Maia, I guess I just lost count-"

"Christ." Maia stared at him. "You almost died. Because you lost count of how much you smoked up?"

Jordan shrugged. "C'mon. Maia, you wouldn't have cared if I was dead, so please stop acting like it."

She slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For you to stop being such an idiot, Jordan Kyle," she growled, looking deadly. "I would've been _destroyed _if you died. Got it? So pull your head out of your ass, and kiss me."

Jordan's mouth fell open. "But I hurt you," he mumbled. "Why would you still-"

"Jordan." Maia looked incredibly tired. "I've spent the past nine hours thinking you were dead. Kiss me, or I swear, I'm going home where it doesn't smell like medicine."

Jordan grinned; God, he'd missed her.

"Get over here." He lifted her easily off the floor-because to him, she was a sack of feathers-and brought her on his bed, kissing her sweetly.

* * *

**Clary**

She remembered falling asleep in the car as Jace dropped off Alec and Magnus, Jace telling her to quit worrying about Jordan and to sleep.

She woke up to the feeling of something vibrating against her cheek, and Jace's hushed voice saying that he'd tell her in the morning, that she was too tired for him to wake up when she'd just fallen asleep.

Clary opened her eyes and lifter her head, blushing when she realized she'd fallen asleep with her head on Jace's lap.

"What happened?" She demanded sleepily, her hand covering her yawn.

Jace wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Jordan woke up," he said. "But you can see him in the morning. You need to sleep."

Clary blinked, staring at him. Her brain was still in sleep-mode, so she was having difficulty processing his words. "Jordan's awake?"

He nodded.

Clary squealed, shocking herself. She'd never been much of the squealy-type of girl, but she was just too excited. "Are you serious?"

Jace grinned at her. "You sound like a pig when you're excited," he chuckled.

Clary ignored him, jumping onto his lap and throwing her arms around his neck. She pulled his face to hers, pressing her lips hungrily to his.

The adrenaline she'd gotten from the excitement she'd felt when he told her that Jordan was awake wore off, and she realized that she was on the lap of her stepbrother, moaning into his mouth and tugging at his hair.

She pulled away, her face red.

Jace was staring at her, his expression shocked.

_God, I am such a hypocrite._

* * *

**I'm wrapping up this story. Probably a couple, or a few, more chapters left. **

**Because it'd be boring and a pain to stretch this out to thirty-something chapters. **

**And I have another story in mind that's eating away my ideas for this story...**

**Review...**


	17. Chapter 17&Epilogue

**Alright, there's gonna be a lot of Malec action, cuz the epilogue's in this chapter, and they didn't get their fair share of fluff. ;)**

**Next story...It might be an Romance/Angst-definitely angsty-Jaia. Horror/Romance Clace. Hurt/Comfort/Romance Malec...I swear, my head's gonna pop like a tomato. :/**

* * *

**Clary**

"S-sorry."

Jace grinned, slowly. Tauntingly. "I'm not."

Clary sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. "Even though I just practically attacked you? After all that crap about you kissing me?"

Jace shrugged. "I'm not the one who throws away opportunities like this. Especially when it involves you." He gave her a serious look, smile gone. "You know that. It's always been that way."

She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

"Go to sleep, Clary." Jace wrapped an arm around her waist. "Or I swear, I'm going to kiss you until you pass out."

Clary grinned at him; She loved it when he was playful like this. "Hmm..."

He laughed. "Sleep, crazy girl." He pulled her down on his chest, and ran his hand through her curls.

She curled into his chest, and allowed herself to relax and fall asleep.

* * *

**Magnus**

He didn't know how Maia had gotten his number.

Either way, it wasn't the greatest of times for her to call.

His father was pissed; He was always pissed, ever since Magnus's mother had killed herself, three years ago.

"Turn that damn phone off, you shit!" He snapped from his armchair in the living room, empty liquor bottles surrounding him. "I already told ya, I'm not paying for your little gay gossiping."

Magnus winced. Collin Bane had blamed his son for his wife's suicide, saying it was his fault. If he'd been straight, she wouldn't have been so humiliated, depressed.

And even though he didn't care what the bastard said, it still hurt. Every time.

_J is ok._

He licked his lips gingerly, relishing the pain when he wettened his busted lower lip, and sighed when he wiped the dried, crusted blood from the fresh scar above his left brow. He'd gotten home late, because he'd insisted that Alexander, who lived _far _away from where he did, got dropped off first.

Collin, in a nutshell, was pissed. Flipped out, screaming that Magnus was supposed to be there to make dinner. Why couldn't he do anything right? He'd grabbed his son by his neck, slamming his face into the glass coffee table.

_Talk about ouch._

Magnus groaned, recognizing some voices from _Gilligan's Island, _and the smell of his dad's can of Budlight just being opened, bith coming from the living room. _Gilligan _had been his mother's favorite show. _It was one of those nights._

He sighed, and threw on a light jacket, a black velvet one he'd made, with fake jewels sewn into the collars, sleeves, and trim.

"I'm going out," he called back.

Collin let out a grunt. It sounded like "Get the hell outta here".

Magnus frowned, and walked out of the ghetto house, shoving his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans, walking randomly down the sidewalk, turning left, right, or just cutting through people's yards.

It was dark. It was a wonder he didn't trip and fall into a ditch, for all he could see.

He ended up at a large house, before he got an unfamiliar gut-feeling, making him come to a halt.

Magnus stood there, staring up at the house.

"Magnus?" His eyes snapped over to the tall figure of a boy, standing in the doorway, wearing a too-big T-shirt and plaid pj pants. He looked adorable, though. "What are you doing here?"

Magnus slumped his shoulders. "I don't know, love."

Alexander's blue eyes softened, no longer hostile. "Come in, then."

Magnus froze, careful to keep his fringe over the cut as he stared up at the other boy in disbelief.

He blushed, shifting uncomfortably. "Hurry up. Before I change my mind."

Magnus smirked at him. "Alright. Whatever you say."

* * *

**Alec**

Alec was a good boy.

He got good grades, had good friends, and never caused any trouble.

He never, _never _brought boys to his room. Especially boys with tight pants that made their butts look just amaz-

Flushing at his thoughts, Alec found himself grinning at the half-Asian boy who was jumping on his bed, humming as he murmured comments at how soft the mattress was, and how horribly the duvet clashed with the wall color.

"Honestly, love," Magnus sighed, wrinkling a nose distastefully as he plucked at the bedspread. "Green and yellow simply do _not _go together, unless you're going for the leprechaun look."

Alec sank into a beanbag, staring at him. "What's wrong with leprechauns?" He countered.

Magnus turned and looked at him, looking a little _too _comfortable as he spread out on Alec's bed. "Leprechauns aren't sexy, darling," he informed him. "And while your wardrobe screams _'stylist malfunction', _you most definitely are sexy."

Alec felt the tips of his ears turn pink; No one, much less a boy, had ever called him sexy. Or gorgeous. Or love. Or darling. They'd never bothered to. _Magnus did, though._

Ignoring the thrill that shot through him at the thought, Alec glanced up at Magnus. "So why were you walking around my neigborhood at..." he glanced down at his watch. "Two in the morning?"

Magnus gave him the most somber face Alec had ever seen him have. His expression was cool. Calculating.

Then, he gave a humorless grin, and lifted his heavy fringe from his forehead, revealing a long, painful-looking scar.

"Jesus, Magnus." Alec's mouth fell open.

"I was gettin' away from my old man." Magnus sighed. "You don't mind if I crash here, do you gorgeous?"

Alec shook his head. No, he didn't mind at all.

And that thought terrified him.

"Slumber party!" Magnus clapped, winking saucily at him.

Alec just shook his head. "I blame myself."

"Don't be like that!" Magnus slid his hands on his neck, propping himself up. "Lets play a game."

Alec blinked. How could a single human being talk so goddamn fast? "Uh, okay?"

Magnus didn't miss a beat. "Would you rather..." he squinted. "Wear outfits from Lady GaGa or Ke$ha?"

Alec thought hard. Lady GaGa was normally seen wearing thongs and meat...But Ke$ha scared him. Cannibal gave him nightmares.

"GaGa."

He nodded, pleased. "Your turn."

"Uh..." Alec wracked his brain. "Would you rather wear leather or glitter?"

Magnus cocked an eyebrow. "Glitter. It goes with everything, you know..."

Alec shook his head. Why wasn't he surprised?

Magnus made a hmm'ing noise. "Would you rather kiss a boy or girl?"

Way to be blunt about it.

Alec coughed. "Uh..."

Magnus looked at him, innocently.

"I dunno.." Alec shifted. "I've never really kissed either, so I don't-"

Magnus nodded. "You want to make out?"

Alec felt something lodge itself in his throat. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Don't apologize. I'm sure you aren't that terrible." Magnus waved him off. "I can kiss you, to help you with your answer." He winked. "How can you resist such a tempting offer?"

Alec gave a strangled laugh. "Are you sure?"

Magnus gave him a serious look. "I think you know the answer to that, Alexander."

Alec bit his lip. "So, I guess..."

He felt warm, soft lips pressing against his gently, cutting him off.

Alec felt Magnus's hand slide behind his head, cradling his neck and stroking at the skin there. Alec found himself intertwining his arms behind the other boy's head, pressing himself more roughly against him, deepening the kiss.

_Oh, yeah. Definitely boys._

* * *

**Clary**

"Ow!" Jordan scowled and rubbed at the back of his head, where Clary had just smacked him. "What the hell was that for?"

"For scaring the crap out of me." Clary crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Do you know how worried I've been?"

"I know," Jace piped up from where he was leaning casually against the doorframe. "Because you wouldn't shut up about it on the way here."

Clary made a growling noise at him, but he just laughed. "You sound like a kitten," he said. "Cute."

Jordan snorted. "Cute, dude?" He glanced at Clary. "Babe, maybe you should hand him back his balls."

Jace took a step forward. "Bro, you can_not _be talking." He crossed his arms. "Maia's got you whipped."

Jordan got a dreamy look on his face, and sighed. "Yeah. She does."

Clary elbowed Jace as soon as he opened his mouth. "He's happy. Ruin it, and I won't kiss you for a week."

Jace's eyes widened. "No, no." He turned back to Jordan. "I'm happy for you, dude. Except now I have to be nice to you. Because Clary's your friend..."

"So this means you'll be nice to Simon?" Clary asked.

"Hell no!"

Jordan snickered. "It's cool, man. We can just bond over how controlling our women are."

Clary slapped him.

"And gorgeous," Jace muttered in her ear, picking her up and quickly moving her away from Jordan. They were trying to get him _out _of the hospital. Not make him stay longer. "And incredibly sweet and sexy. Don't hurt him."

"Whatever." Clary relaxed in his arms.

"When am I getting outta here?" Jordan demanded, shifting a little in the bed as he grumped down at the tubes stuck in his arm. "I feel bloated."

Jace sneered. "You look bloated."

Maia glanced up from the _Spin _magazine she'd spent the last ten minutes reading, blatanly ignoring her boyfriend and Jace's bantering. "You two are so childish."

Clary gave Maia a brief smile, pushing aside her resentment towards the cury girl. She was happy for Jordan, happy that he got his girlfriend-who grounded him-back. But she still kinda blamed her for Jordan's breakdown.

"Clary doesn't think I'm childish," Jace defended himself, wrapping his arms around her. "She loves me too much. Don'tcha, Clary?" He rubbed his cheek against hers, sticking his tongue out at Jordan.

Clary giggled. "You're immature, Jace. But I still love you."

Jace's expression froze for a second, and Clary blushed, feeling the stunned gazes of Maia and Jordan on them.

Then he grinned, and kissed her, harder than he'd ever done before. In front of Jordan and Maia.

"Dude." Clary thought she heard Jordan's voice, but her senses were so full of Jace's mouth, his smell, his skin, that she wasn't sure. "Get a room."

Jace gave her lower-lip a bite before pulling slightly away, nose against hers. "Definitely," he panted, not looking away from Clary. "You and Maia get out, and we get the bed as a bonus."

Clary shook her head. "You can't kick him out of this room, Jace," she pointed out. "We're in a hospital."

Jace winked. "Don't think I haven't thought about you in a nurse's outfit-"

"Alright." Maia threw her hands up. "I think it's safe to say you two made up after years of sexual tension. Now leave if you can't control your horomones." She gave Jace a look. "You might need to separate."

Jace shook his head, pulling Clary closer to him. "I'll be good."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Liar."

Maia sighed. "So, your parents know about your...er, relationship?"

Clary shook her head. "They don't care."

Jace rubbed her arms. "And if they can't accept it, we'll just stay with Lucian."

Maia raised her eyebrows. "And the gossiping?"

Clary dropped her head on Jace's chest, and groaned. Damn, she hadn't thought about that.

"I'll deal with them," Jace said. "I have too much dirt on the football team and cheerleading squead for them to even try."

Maia shrugged. "What the hell, then. Go for it."

* * *

**Epilogue**

"What the hell's with this place?" Jace made a disgusted face at the heart-shaped balloons and streamers that covered the auditorium, and fidgeted irratibly in his tuxedo. "It looks like Isabelle's bedroom when she was eight."

"That might be because she helped decorate." Clary squeezed at his arm, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "One dance, and then we leave."

"I hear ya." Jace looked a little nauseas. "At least let me spike the punch before we go?"

Clary nodded. "And we'll hope that Kaelie drinks most of it."

Jace gave her a quick kiss before jogging over to the beverages table, pulling the small box of ex lax out of his pocket as he reached it.

Clary rocked back and forth on the heels of the black Keds she wore under her green dress, unknown to Isabelle, who'd spent hours dressing her up.

"Are you having fun?" Jordan and Maia appeared in front of her, both of them looking uncomfortable. Neither were real fans of school events.

Clary shook her head. "Isabelle made you both come, too?" She asked, knowingly.

Jordan winced. "She threatened to hurt Slap and Scream."

Maia patted his arm. "She told me she'd throw my combat boots in the fireplace."

Clary frowned. "Who's Slap and Sc-" She paled, and Maia smirked. "God. You're so nasty, Jordan. Damn."

"Yeah, that's real nasty." Jace came up from behind her. "That crap-no pun intended-is beginning to kick in." He jerked his chin at the group of students running towards the bathrooms. "Verlac looks ready to shit himself."

Sebastian did look...awkward.

Jordan snickered. "Magnus is going to be pissed that you did that without him."

Clary shook her head. "Where is Magnus? He said he got Alec to come here..." She trailed off, noticing the couple making out heavily in one of the corners, Alec, surprisingly, looked like he was being more aggressive about it than Magnus, who looked like he was enjoying himself. _Nice to see that he's got him to come out of his shell. And to his parents. _Maryse and Robert, though hesitant when Magnus moved in, hadn't exactly cared; Just relieved that he wouldn't be getting any girl knocked up anytime soon.

"Can we go, yet?"Jace whined, and she looked away before she could see his pout. He knew she couldn't resist his puppy-dog look.

"One dance. You promised."

"Fine." He took her hand, and led her to the dance floor. "But if you expect me to go to prom..." She kissed his sleeved shoulder. "We'll go to the Pandemonium Club for prom," she told him. "Or stay in." She knew the real reason he hated dances-especially the school ones-was because she was constantly harassed by their classmates for dating her stepbrother. Sometimes she thought the insults aimed at her angered him more than the ones thrown at him.

"Okay." She felt his muscles, which had been tense up, relax beneath her fingers.

He lifted her up, so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her head was tucked in the crook of his neck. They got weird looks, but hey; She was so short it made dancing difficult.

Jace swayed gently, shooting death glares at the snickering boys. He'd deal with them another day. Asshats.

"Should we leave, now?"

He nodded, but didn't put her down. Instead, he carried her through the gym, and all the way home, ignoring the glamorous limo Isabelle had ordered for all of them to go in.

"You don't have to carry me, you know. I can walk."

Jace kissed her. "I want to. Brings back memories."

Clary grinned, and rubbed her face into his chest. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**I'm sorry if that was a bit rushed. But you got a HEA. Which is kinda hard to do, considering how much angst I love to write. **

**Review...**


End file.
